Misunderstood
by Annetje
Summary: Ik ben speciaal, zegt hij. Ik ben sterk, zegt hij. Ik ben een uitverkorene zegt hij. Mijn naam? Dit wil hij me niet vertellen.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**AN: Een nieuw verhaal, anders van de rest, alleen wel weer een meisje in de hoofdrol. Ze heeft nog geen naam, dat komt de volgende keer. Ga niet denken dat ik nu mijn andere verhalen laat vallen, dat is NIET zo. Ik had gewoon inspiratie voor deze. Ik hoop dat jullie hem mooi vinden.  
x Anne**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is een creatie van JK Rowling… Jammer genoeg :S**

Hoofdstuk 1: Niets

Ik voelde me zo klein, zo nietig, van binnen dan. Van buiten voelde ik niets meer, een maand geleden had mijn hele lichaam pijn gedaan en gestoken. Maar nu, nu voelde ik niets meer. Ik had niet gevoeld hoe die diepe snee die in mijn arm zat was ontstaan, ik had wel gezien dat hij gemaakt was en ik kon me ook herinneren dat ik gedacht had: 'Had dit geen pijn moeten doen?'maar voelde niets. Ook had ik niet gevoeld hoe ik hier ruw was neergesmeten.

Ik had geen idee meer hoe laat het was, welke datum of laat staan of het dag of nacht was. Ik kon me nog amper het daglicht herinneren.

De lichten in mijn cel gingen aan, wat betekende dat er iemand binnen ging komen. Ik keep mijn ogen dicht tegen de felheid van het licht en probeerde dichter tegen de muur aan te kruipen, geen succes.

"Zo dame, ben je al bereid te praten?"

Ik opende mijn ogen en probeerde op te staan om de binnenkomer oog in oog te woord te staan. Zoals het me geleerd was. Ik kon het alleen niet opbrengen me te bewegen, geen enkel spiertje kwam in beweging. Ik probeerde het nog eens, nog steeds geen succes.

De binnengekomen persoon lachte, een kille gemene lach. Als ik had kunnen bewegen dan was er een rilling over mijn rug gegaan, maar zelfs dat lukte niet meer.

Ik keek de binnenkomer in zijn gezicht aan, maar het enige wat ik zag was een witte schim tegen de grijze celwand. Ik zag dat de schim dichterbij kwam, en ik hoorde dat hij of zij weer sprak. Ik kon niet horen of het een vrouw of een man was, ik had een constante piep in mijn oren alleen kon ik me niet meer herinneren waar die van kwam. Ik kon me bijna niets meer herinneren, mijn huis, mijn familie en vrienden (als ik die had), mijn uiterlijk en zelfs mijn naam was een lege plek in mijn hoofd. De enige herinnering die ik nog had van voor dat ik hier vast kwam te zitten was één zin, één enkele zin: "Lieverd als je het wilt kun je alles aan, vergeet dat nooit, magie is de sleutel." Geen idee van wie het kwam, wat het betekende of wanneer ik het gehoord had maar elke keer als ik gemarteld of neergesmeten werd spookte die zin door mijn hoofd. Het was het enige wat me nog op de been hield.

De persoon sprak: "Je bent niemand, niemand kent je of wil je. Waarom hou je zo vast, als je gewoon zou laten gaan en vertellen wat we willen weten zullen we je laten gaan."

Ik wou hem vertellen dat ik geen idee had waarover de persoon sprak, sinds ik hier voor het eerst kwam hadden ze me geprobeerd uit te horen over een geheim over een plaats genaamd Zweinstein, ook wouden ze iets weten over een man: Perkamentus (Geen idee wie dat was).

Ik hoorde dat de persoon iets mompelde in het Latijn, dat deden ze de hele tijd. Toen ik nog mijn volle gezichtsvermogen had zag ik dat ze met een stok zwaaiden en er dan een soort van straal uit kwam. Bij deze persoon zag ik ook een oranje lichtflits, daarna verluisterde hij/zij dicht bij mijn oor: "Je zult het waarschijnlijk niet voelen maar op dit moment druk ik een mes tegen je keel, heb je me iets te zeggen?"

Het was nog steeds niet mogelijk voor mij te bewegen dus kon ik ook niet praten. De persoon stapte achteruit en zuchtte: "Dan moet je het zelf maar weten."

Er klonk een schreeuw in het Latijns, een groene flits en alles werd zwart.

Ik opende mijn ogen, ik had geen idee hoeveel tijd er voorbij was gegaan sinds de groene flits. De enige reden dat ik überhaupt wist dat er tijd voorbij was gegaan was dat de persoon weg was en het weer donker was in de cel.

Ik voelde dat iemand me rechtop tegen de muur had gezet in een zittende positie, van binnen zuchtte ik. Dat was het rare aan deze plek, elke keer als er een flits kwam en ik een tijdje knock-out was geweest zetten ze me zo rechtop.

Ineens spitsten mijn oren zich, ik hoorde rennende voetstappen op de gang die naar mijn cel leidde. Toen hoorde ik een stem: "Hallo? Hallo is hier iemand?"

Ik had geen idee van wie die stem was maar het kon wel eens mijn laatste redding zijn. Ik besloot dat deze persoon goed was, nu het tweede probleem: Hoe liet ik hem weten dat ik hier was?

Er schoot me wat te binnen: Ik zat, ik kon me opzij laten vallen. Ik probeerde al mijn gewicht naar rechts te verplaatsen, geen succes. Nog eens, en nog eens. Naar zeven pogingen viel ik eindelijk om, SUCCES! Ik viel op een van de metalen voedselborden wat een enorm gerinkel veroorzaakte. Het licht in mijn cel vloog aan en een persoon verscheen in de deuropening, ik kon alleen weer een schim zien. Alleen was deze in tegenstelling tot de vorige blauw, ik nam aan dat dat zijn kleding was(tenminste dat mocht ik toch hopen?). De schim sprak: "Goed, je bent hier. Kun je praten?"

Ik zuchtte weer van binnen en wou zeggen 'Denk je niet dat ik je dan geroepen had' wat natuurlijk niet kon. Maar de schim giechelde en zei: "Natuurlijk, sorry."

Ik dacht: 'Kunt u me horen denken?'. De man lachte: "Alleen als ik dat wil. Wil je hier weg?"

Ik glimlachte vanbinnen om de ontoepasselijkheid van de vraag: 'Duh-uh. Nee, ik vind het leuk gemarteld te worden en te worden opgesloten in een cel.'

"Dat dacht ik al, kun je lopen?"

'Nope, niet de kleinste kans. Of je moet een paar maanden willen wachten?'

De persoon lachte zachtjes, het was een warme vriendelijke lach. Totaal anders van mijn vorige bezoeker: "Ik ben bang dat we niet zoveel tijd hebben, is het goed als ik je draag?"

Nu wat het mijn beurt te lachen alleen dan van binnen: 'Ga je gang, het is niet dat ik het voel ofzo...'

De schim liep naar me toe en tilde me op, ik vond dat hij naar iets zoets rook. Een snoepje, ik herkende de geur maar kon me niet meer herinneren waarvan.

Ik zag dat hij me naar de deur droeg, en door de gang. Via een trap om hoog en om een hoek. Toen hoorde ik iets, het klonk als veel schoenen die door de gang renden. De persoon had het ook gehoord want ik zag dat we sneller gingen. Ik zag dat we door een deur de duisternis in gingen, toen ik omhoog keek zag ik een grote ronde vlek licht en ik verwachtte dat we buiten waren. Onder het licht van de volle maan, mijn mogelijke redder stopte abrupt en ik zag een groene lichtstraal langs me schieten. Ze wouden de aardige persoon, de enige die de moeite nam mij te helpen vervloeken. Ik werd woedend een enorme kracht stroomde door mijn lichaam, mijn zicht werd scherper en ik kon weer bewegen.

Ik had geen idee hoe maar even later stond ik op mijn benen en zag ik hoe 10 à 15 man met een zwarte cape om hun stokje op mij en mijn redder richtten. Ik ging tussen hen in staan en zorgde dat mijn redder buiten schot bleef.

Ze maakten zich klaar een lichtflits op ons te richtten en het idee dat ze mijn redden wat aan wouden doen maakte me zo woedend. Ik staarde ze allemaal aan en blijkbaar was ik of iets achter me heel beangstigend want een paar van de gecapete personen zetten een stap achteruit. Ik hoopte dat ik het was, een stapte naar voren, ik kon zijn gezicht niet zien maar hoorde zijn stem en herkende het als de kille stem die me had uitgelachen: "Wat denk je te doen, we zijn nog niet klaar met je. Perkamentus, dacht je nou echt dat je haar zomaar mee kon nemen? Je bent nog gekker dan ik dacht." En hij lachte weer kil. Dit gaf de doorslag, de persoon achter me wou me redden? Hij was dus een goederik. Wat betekende dat de personen voor me slecht waren en hem waarschijnlijk gingen vermoorden, of nog erger: gingen martelen als ze met mij hadden gedaan.

"NEEEEEE!" Schreeuwde ik. Ik schrok zelf van mijn eigen stemgeluid, ik had het al zo lang niet meer gehoord. Maar ik was nog niet klaar: "JIJ VUILERIK, WAAG HET IS HEM WAT AAN TE DOEN! IK ZAL JE!"

Hij lachte weer: "En wat wou een stomme dreuzel als jij eraan gaan doen?"

Dit was de allerlaatste druppel, ik wist niet wat een dreuzel was maar hij had me uitgescholden. Dit liet ik niet over mijn kant gaan. De woedde binnenin me werd nog sterker, het leek alsof mijn bloed begon te koken. Toen keek ik naar de man voor me, hij was de bron van mijn pijn. Een Latijns woord kwam in mijn hoofd naar voren en zonder erbij na te denken bewoog ik mijn armen naar voren en schreeuwde: "Pecificus totalis!"

Er kwam een lichtstraal uit mijn vingertoppen, voor elke persoon behalve mij en mijn redder een. Ze werden allemaal stijf als een plank en vielen achterover of voorover in het gras. Ik hoorde de persoon achter me naar adem snakken, en daarna werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen. En ik voelde hoe mijn gezicht het gras raakte, hard.

**Dit was het alweer, ik hoop dat jullie het mooi vonden. Aub review wat jullie ervan vonden. **


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hellow iedereen! Ik d8 laat ik es ff een btje duidelijkheid scheppen :P Riiiiight.  
Om eerlijk te zijn wist ik bij het eind van het vorige hoofdstuk nog niet in welke tijd ik dit verhaal zou plaatsen :$ Maar dat heb ik nu besloten. Ik zou graag reviews willen hebben over wat jullie ervan vinden... Heel erg bedankt voor de reviews voor hst. 1 dankjewel:  
Enelaya: Tuurlijk heeft ze krachten maar wat? (6)  
Love Fantasy: Dankjewel, maar als ik jou was zou ik mijn mond nu maar weer dicht doen :) Geintje.  
FreakyLizzy: Snel genoeg?  
Jente Bindernais: Dankje, ik zal kijken of ik ut kan veranderen :) ps. Bij dit hoofdstuk staat hij wel goed.  
Janiek: Ook al sprakeloos... Woah!  
Dank jullie allemaal nog eens, ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk ook goed vinden...  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 2: Maanling, Sluipvoet en Ms. Toch-Niet-Zo Bruut

"Nee Poppy, ik verbied het je."

"Ma... Maar ze is gewond, het arme kind. Het is mijn werk haar te verzorgen."

"Nee, ik wil niet dat je haar verzorgt. Niet totdat ze wakker is, het zou nogal eens verkeerd uit kunnen pakken."

De vrouwelijke stem zuchtte. Ik had geen interesse voor het gesprek dus wou ik me omdraaien en verder slapen. Helaas kon ik me niet bewegen dus zuchtte ik vanbinnen en bleef maar stil liggen. Even later viel ik weer in slaap.

De volgende keer dat ik wakker werd was door een jongensstem: "Maanling, heb je echt die pen nodig?"

Een andere jongensstem antwoordde: "Ja, hoe wil je anders dat ik mijn huiswerk maak?"

"Heb je geen andere dan?"

"Nee Sluipvoet, jij heb hem laten vallen, raap hem ook maar weer op."

Toen hoorde ik de jongen die Sluipvoet genoemd werd zuchtten en voetstappen. Even later hoorde ik een gordijn openschijven. Sluipvoet klonk nu heel dichtbij: "Maanling, wist jij dat hier iemand lag?"

De 'Maanling' jongen klonk nog steeds ver weg: "Nee, die gordijnen zijn al minstens een week dicht."

Ik hoorde dat er iets van de grond werd gepakt, waarschijnlijk de pen en hierna hoorde ik voetstappen dichterbij komen.

Sluipvoet verluisterde: "Er ligt hier een meisje, ze zit onder de wonden."

"Kom nou maar weer terug, straks komt madame Pleister weer terug." Sluipvoet zuchtte: "Best, spelbre-"

"Wat?" vroeg Maanling.

Sluipvoet hapte naar adem en verluisterde bijna onhoorbaar: "Ze heeft het duistere teken in haar rechterarm gekerfd."

Maanling hapte ook naar adem en verluisterde even later terug: "Moet dat niet op de linkerarm?"

"Nee, zo bedoel ik het niet. Het lijkt alsof iemand met een mes in haar arm heeft gesneden in de vorm van het duistere teken." Kwam het antwoord. Sluipvoet kwam dichterbij, ik kon gewoon voelen dat hij zich over mijn arm boog.

Eigenlijk was ik best wel benieuwd wat het duistere teken was en of er ook echt iets in mijn arm stond. Dus opende ik mijn ogen, wat gemakkelijker ging dan verwacht. Er hing een hoofd met lange zwarte haren achterovergetrokken in een staart zo'n vijf centimeter van mijn rechteronderarm. Ik kon zijn gezicht niet zien omdat hij zo laag hing en er een paar losse plukken voor zijn gezicht hingen.

Het leek wel alsof de jongen had gevoeld dat ik keek want ineens schoot zijn hoofd omhoog en keek ik in diepbruine ogen temidden van een knap gezicht. De jongen stapte achteruit en begon zijn excuses te stotteren.

Dit zag er zo amuserend uit dat ik wel moest lachen, alleen werkte mijn gezicht nog niet helemaal mee en kwam ik niet verder als een glimlach.

Toen de jongen zag dat ik niet boos was lachte hij terug. Hij stak zijn hand uit en zei: "Sorry voor de rare kennismaking. Ik ben Sirius Zwarts."

Ik hees mezelf iets op in mijn bed en nam zijn hand aan. Ik opende mijn mond en wou zeggen: 'Aangenaam, en het maakt niet uit van de kennismaking hoor.' Maar mijn stem werkte niet mee. Ik maakte alleen maar een geluidje of ik stikte en verder bleef het stil.

Mijn overige hand schoot naar mijn mond. Toen ik van de schrik bekomen was probeerde ik het nog eens. Weer alleen een stikgeluidje en verder geen klank.

Ik probeerde te hoesten, maar dat deed zoveel pijn dat ik naar mijn keel moest grijpen. De jongen zette bezorgd een stap dichterbij: "Gaat het?"

Eenmaal op adem gekomen knikte ik glimlachend naar me en haalde verontschuldigend mijn schouders op.

De jongen knikte, toen zei hij: "Ik heb je nog niet voorgesteld aan mijn vriend, Remus Lupos."

Hij liep naar het gordijn rond mijn bed en trok de opening die erin zat nog iets groter. Ik zag een jongen met lichtbruin haar in het bed naast de mijne zitten. Ik glimlachte en zwaaide naar hem. Met een schaapachtige glimlach zwaaide hij terug: "Hai, prettig je te ontmoeten."

Omdat ik niets anders kon doen knikte ik naar hem.

"SIRIUS ZWART BEN JE NU HELEMAAL GEK GEWORDEN!!!"

Sirius sprong ruim een meter de lucht in en van schrik viel ik uit het bed. Er liep een boos uitziende vrouw in een wit verpleegstersuniform de zaal in. "Meneer Lupos, ik dacht dat ik u wel kon vertrouwen." Remus die iets meer geluk als mij had gehad en zich net nog aan het bed had kunnen vastgrijpen keek schuldig.

"Meneer Zwarts, dit is ongehoord. Ik moet u vragen onmidd-" Toen vielen haar ogen op mij. Ik lag op mijn rug op de grond, en keek haar geschokt aan. Zij keek minstens zo geschokt terug: "Je... Je b-bent wakker?"

Ik was alweer van de schik bekomen en gaf haar een sarcastische blik. Daarna gaf ik Sirius een hulpeloze blik. Hij begreep de hint, bood me zijn hand aan en trok me om hoog. De vrouw liep snel op me af maar ik sloeg mijn armen over elkaar en deed een stap achteruit. Ze bleef meteen stil staan: "Wat is er?"

Ik keek om me heen en zag de pen die Sirius nog steeds vast hield en gebaarde hem om hem te geven. Toen ik de pen in handen had dacht ik even na over hoe ik het het beste kon formuleren. Ik haalde de dop van mijn pen en schreef een enkel woord op mijn hand.

Sirius die naast me stond las het hardop voor: "Perkamentus."

De vrouw keek me geschokt aan: "Hij is er niet. Hij moest weg."

Ze leek de waarheid te spreken maar ik was nog niet tevreden dus schreef ik nog een woord op mijn hand: "Wanneer." Las Sirius weer voor.

De vrouw keek me aan: "Wanneer wat? Wanneer komt hij terug?" Ik gaf een korte knik en ze ging verder: "Waarschijnlijk morgen, nou mag ik je helpen?"

Na een blik op Sirius die knikte zuchtte ik en plofte neer op het bed. Ze liep naar een kast aan de muur en pakte rollen verband, die ze op het nachtkastje naast het bed legde.

"Kun je nog heel even wachten?" vroeg ze aan mij, als antwoord haalde ik mijn schouders op. Toen draaide ze zich naar Sirius die weer bij Remus op het bed was gaan zitten. "Meneer Zwarts, ik wil dat u nu vertrekt. Ik zal het nog wel met uw afdelingshoofd over uw straf hebben."

Naja zeg! Dit werd te gek, Sirius had niets gedaan en daarom kreeg hij straf? Niet als het aan mij lag! Maar hoe zei ik dit aan Ms. Bruut? Ineens kreeg ik een idee.

Ik sloeg hard op het nachtkastje zodat ik haar aandacht had. Ze keek me aan en ik gebaarde naar Sirius terwijl ik heftig mijn hoofd schudde.

Ze leek echter vast besloten: "Meneer Zwarts heeft de regels gebroken nadat ik hem nadrukkelijk had gevraagd dat niet te doen."

Ik schudde nog eens heftig nee. Daarna gaf een hulpeloze blik naar Remus. Hij sprak: "Ja maar madame Pleister, als Sirius daar niet heen was gegaan om mijn pen te pakken had ze nog steeds geslapen."

Toen madame Pleister haar blik weer op mij richtte knikte ik heftig. Ze zuchtte: "Je gaat me je niet laten behandelen totdat je weet dat hij vrijuit gaat nietwaar?"

Ik grijnsde en knikte.

Ze zuchtte weer en draaide zich naar Sirius: "Goed, je gaat vrijuit. Maar alleen omdat ik anders mijn werk niet kan doen. Als ik je nog een keer betrap..."

Sirius knikte en liep naar de deur: " En oh ja, meneer Zwarts? Het is het best als u niemand hierover verteld, u ook meneer Lupos."

Ze knikten beiden en voordat Sirius de deur van de zaal dichtdeed gaf hij me nog een gigantische grijns.

Nu was ik aan de beurt, ik zwaaide nog even naar Remus en hij zwaaide terug. Toen sloot madame Pleister de gordijnen rond mijn bed en keek me zuchtend aan: "Weet je dat het een wonder is dat je nog leeft?" Ik besloot deze vraag niet te beantwoorden.

Even later ging ze verder: "Ik begin met je gezicht. Eerst ontsmetten." Ze haalde een flesje met een grijze smurrie en smeerde met een doekje iets op mijn gezicht. Ik voelde op mijn linkerwang en voorhoofd iets prikken dus nam ik aan dat hier de wonden zaten. "Nu ga ik het verbinden." Ze begon pleisters en weet ik al wat op mijn gezicht te plakken. Na zo'n 5 minuten was ze eindelijk klaar.

"Nou doe je shirt eens uit." WAT?! Ik mijn shirt uitdoen... hier? NO WAY!

Ze moet mijn gezicht gezien hebben want ze glimlachte: "Rustig maar, er zal niemand binnen komen."

Woah, als deze vrouw glimlachte zag ze er helemaal niet zo streng uit. "Kom op, ik doe je niets."

Ik zuchtte en deed mijn shirt uit. Ze hapte naar adem bij het aanzicht van wat er onder mijn shirt bevond. Ik keek naar beneden maar kwam niet veel verder dan mijn C cup.

Madame Pleister glimlachte en pakte mijn rechterhand. Ze liet hem over een gigantische wond op mijn buik gaan. Toen ze hem los wou laten zag ze ineens 'het duistere teken' waar Sirius en Remus het over hadden gehad op mijn onderarm staan. Ze hapte weer naar adem: "H-hoe kom j-je daaraan?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Jij bent ook niet veel hulp hè?" zuchtte ze.

Met een trots gezicht schudde ik mijn hoofd als antwoord. En ze lachte zachtjes waarna ze verder ging met me verbinden en zalfjes smeren en whatever ze aan het doen was.

Toen ze klaar was wou ik best wel weten hoe ik eruit zag, ik wist dat ik zwart haar had en een licht gebruinde huid die natuurlijk onder de krassen zat. Maar ik kon me verder niets herinneren.

Nu alleen nog uit zien te vinden hoe ik –zonder stem- om een spiegel vraag.

Ik trok aan haar mouw en ze keek me aan: "Wilde je iets?" Ik knikte en ze vroeg: "Wat wil je dan?"

Met mijn handen tekende ik een vierkant in de lucht, ter hoogte van mijn hoofd. Toen deed ik net alsof ik mijn eigen reflectie in het 'vierkant' zag.

"Je wil een spiegel?" ZE BEGREEP HET! Na geknikt te hebben gebaarde madame Pleister me haar te volgen. Ze opende een deur in de muur van de ziekenboeg, als ik had gekund had ik geschreeuwd 'EEN BADKAMER!!!' maargoed, ik kon nog steeds niet praten. Daarintegen glimlachte ik breed, ik gebaarde naar de douche maar madame Pleister schudde haar hoofd: "Nu nog niet, misschien morgen. Als je het nu doet zullen je wonden erge pijn doen." Ik snapte het wel.

Ik moest er niet vrolijk uit hebben gezien want toen ik haar aankeek keek ze meelevend terug. Toen gebaarde ze naar een spiegel die aan de wand stond, het was zo'n lange, waarin je je hele lichaam kon zien. Voorzichtig liep ik er naartoe, bang voor wat ik zou zien.

Ik was nog maar twee stappen van de spiegel verwijderd, nog een. Ik sloot mijn ogen en draaide me naar de spiegel, langzaam opende ik ze.

Twee amberkleurige ogen staarden naar me terug, ze stonden in een ingevallen gezicht. Waarschijnlijk door mijn tijd als gevangene. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik het was dus bewoog ik mijn had omhoog naar mijn wang en schrok van het feit dat ik mijn hand op mijn wang voelde op hetzelfde moment dat die van mijn spiegelbeeld hem raakte. Dit was ik...

Ik bewoog mijn hand langs mijn wang omlaag en ze raakten mijn lippen aan, ik had volle lippen, niet te dik of te dun. Precies goed, van mijn lippen liet ik mijn hand weer over mijn wang glijden. Nu naar mijn haar, ik had dik, zwart haar. Min of meer recht bovenop mijn hoofd maar vanaf mijn oren had ik er een slag in zitten, misschien zelfs krullen. Ik liet mijn hand over mijn haar gaan en zag hoe mijn spiegelbeeld hetzelfde deed. Toen keek ik naar beneden, ik had een slankt lichaam, lichtjes gespierd.

Ineens voelde ik iets warms over mijn wang rollen, ik keek naar mijn spiegelbeeld. Ze huilde, toen realiseerde ik me dat ik huilde. Ik zag in de spiegel dat madame Pleister achter me stond: "T'is moeilijk hè lieverd?"

Ze legde een hand op mijn schouder en ik draaide me naar haar om. Ze trok me in een omhelzing en ik liet de tranen de vrije loop. Alles wat ik had meegemaakt, wat me was aangedaan kwam naar boven, bij elke snik. Het voelde alsof ik binnenstebuiten werd gekeerd.

Madame Pleister streelde over mijn haar en fluisterde: "Het komt wel goed, het komt allemaal wel weer goed."

**Dit was het dan alweer, niet zo spannend maar wel goed toch?  
Ik hoop het maar... **


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hey iedereen, een nieuw chappie voor sinterklaas ;) 1 dagje te laat maarja, dat kunnen jullie tog wel door de vingers zien (A)  
Vele bedankjes aan mijn reviewers:  
Jente Bidernais: Nu nog geen tijd voor flashbacks, maar dat komt nog wel...  
Janiek: 2x sprakeloos... woah, nu ben ik sprakeloos  
Enelaya: Zie je, ik ga wel door... Nog wel (6)  
Love Fantasy: Dankjewel :D  
Dit hoofdstuk zullen jullie misschien iets minder vinden maar de volgende word beter (Hoop ik...) Ook heb ik de tijd gevonden een schets van de hoofdpersoon te maken hij staat op mijn blog (Zie profiel). Het is in manga en verder moet je maar ff lezen wat eronder staat, ik ben bezig met nog een tekening want deze vond ikkuh niet zo geslaagd :S. Maarja, genoeg gebazel. LEES MIJN LEZERS, LEES!!! ( :P )**

**Hoofdstuk 3: VALSTRIK!!!**

Ik was gisteren wakker geworden maar zonder stem. Gelukkig was ik iets beter (al was het een raadsel voor madame Pleister) ik kon weer praten. Maar ik moest van haar wel in mijn bed blijven en mocht onder geen enkele omstandigheid de ziekenzaal verlaten. Dus was ik, toen ze was vertrokken om iets-wat-ik-me-niet-meer-kon-herinneren op te halen, bij Remus op het bed gaan zitten. We kaartten: "Jij bent Remus."

"Euhm... Ik pak een kaart."

"Hihi, ik heb een boer: Ruiten!"

"Oh dan-"

"LAATSTE KAART!"

"Haha, dat is eigenlijk te laat hè?"

"Ja maar jij begint meteen met praten."

"Nou goed dan, voor een keer. Dan leg ik de joker op."

Ik kreunde, dit was al de tweede of derde keer (Dit potje) dat ik bijna uit was en hij me een joker gaf.

"Hoe kom je toch aan al die jokers?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Gewoon geluk."

"Liegbeest! Je speelt gewoon vals."

"Nietwaar."

"Welwaar!"

"NIETTUS!"

"WELLUS!"

"NIE-"

"Remus, Remus toch, heeft niemand je ooit geleerd dat dames altijd gelijk hebben?" Sirius kwam binnen lopen.

"Zelfs als ze niet gelijk hebben?" Antwoordde Remus.

"Zelfs als ze niet gelijk hebben." Bevestigde Sirius met een knipoog naar mij. "Wat zijn jullie eigenlijk aan het doen?"

"Pesten." Zei Remus.

"Ja, dat heb ik gemerkt." En wat ben jij aan het doen?"

"Voor de vierde keer verliezen..." Mompelde ik.

Toen barstten we alledrie in lachen uit.

* * *

"Dus toen hebben jullie zijn haar roze geverfd?"

"Nou, ik niet echt. Sirius en James hebben het gedaan." Gaf Remus toe.

Ik giechelde en Sirius knikte trots. We te kletsen over hoe het was op Zwijnstein (waar ik op dit nu was) en wat ze allemaal hadden uitgespookt.

Op dat moment opende er zich een deur, maar ik was te druk bezig om erop te letten. Ineens kuchte er iemand, van schrik maakte ik een sprongetje en viel voor de tweede keer in twee dagen van mijn bed.

"Madame Pleister." Zei Remus geschrokken.

"Madame Pleister?" Vroeg Sirius die met zijn rug naar de deur zat.

"Madame Pleister." Kreunde ik instemmend, ze had altijd de meest onmogelijke timing.

En ja hoor, madame Pleister kwam woedend de ziekenzaal binnenbenen: "Wat doe jij uit bed?!!"

Ik maakte een verontwaardigt geluid en antwoordde: "Ik ben weer beter."

"Nee dat ben je niet, nu terug in bed!" zei ze woedend.

"Ma-"

"Geen gemaar. Je gaat in bed of je het nu wilt of niet."

Ik gromde maar gehoorzaamde toch en liep naar het gordijn waarachter 'mijn' bed stond. Eenmaal daar draaide ik me om en zwaaide naar Sirius en Remus: "Ik zie jullie nog wel een keertje, toch?"

Sirius grijnsde: "Natuurlijk, de volgende keer zal ik James meenemen."

Ik zag madame Pleister die rechts van hem stond een tintje witter worden. En als alles wat ik in het laatste halfuur gehoord had waar was had ze daar goede reden toe. "Euhm... meneer Zwarts ik weet niet of dat nu wel zo'n goed idee is." Probeerde ze.

"Natuurlijk wel, madame Pleister. Dan leert ze meteen meer mensen kennen."

Madame Pleister wou hem net een weerwoord geven toen er een kleinere jongen binnenkwam met een ratachtig gezicht. Hij droeg twee grote flessen met een paarse, stroperige vloeistof erin, ik had zo'n vermoeden dat ik niet wóu weten wat erin zat.

"Hallo madame Pleister, deze komen van professor Slakhoorn. Hij zei dat u ze nodig had."

Haar gezicht spleet meteen in een glimlach: "Geweldig, eindelijk. Hoe lang heb ik hier wel nii-..."

CRASH!

De jongen met de twee flessen was gestruikeld en had in zijn poging om rechtop te blijven staan een van de flessen laten vallen. Hij stond nu een beetje beteuterd met nog maar een fles onder zijn arm, die hij snel op een tafeltje neerzette. Blijkbaar bang dat hij die ook zou laten vallen.

Sirius lachte, hij had een bulderende lach die erg op het blaffen van een hond leek: "Geweldig Peter! Ik had het zelf niet beter kunnen doen... Alhoewel, ik had de tweede fles ook laten vallen."

Madame Pleister wierp hem een woedende blik toe en haalde iets uit haar zak wat ik niet kon plaatsen. Toen zwiepte ze ermee naar de kapotte fles: "Reparo" en er lag een hele fles op de grond.

Alleen had ik daar geen aandacht voor, deze vrouw had een stok in haar hand. Zo'n zelfde als mijn aanvallers hadden, mijn gedachten draaiden op volle snelheid. Ik moest hier weg, dit waren dezelfde mensen. Perkamentus zou helemaal niet komen, ze hadden me gewoon weer te pakken gekregen en wachtten tot ik ze zou vertrouwen en me dan gewoon nog eens vragen naar Perkamentus.

Alles in mijn lichaam schreeuwde: VALSTRIK!!! Een misselijkmakende angst overviel me, als ik ze weer niets zou vertellen zouden ze me weer gaan martelen. Wat nog het ergst was dat ik Sirius en Remus mocht...

Ik moest moeite doen niet over te geven, zo misselijk maakte het me. Sirius had het blijkbaar gezien: "Gaat het?"

Ze mochten niet weten wat ik wou doen dus ik moest zo gewoon mogelijk doen en dan vannacht ontsnappen. Daarom antwoordde ik: "Gaat wel, ik denk dat madame Pleister gelijk had. Ik moet gewoon even gaan liggen."

Remus zei: "Goed, wil je dat we bij je gaan zitten?" Ugh! Ik kon het gewoon niet aan. Hoe ze zo speelden lief en aardig te zijn maar eigenlijk gewoon schurken waren.

"Nee, hoeft niet. Ik denk dat ik wat ga slapen."

Met deze woorden sloot ik het gordijn en ging op het bed liggen. Ik zou wel gek zijn om nu te gaan slapen, wat als ze me in mijn slaap wat aan zouden doen? Ik moest snel weg, Perkamentus zoeken en hem vertellen dat ze naar hem op zoek waren, hem waarschuwen voor ze hem te pakken kregen.

Maar eerst hieruit komen, ik ging op mijn rug liggen en staarde naar het plafond. Hoe kwam ik hieruit? Ze waren krachtig, ze konden toveren ofzo. Dat was een groot voordeel aan hun kant, ik was gewoon mezelf. Kon niets bijzonders, ik wist niet eens dat magie bestond voordat ze me voor de eerste keer te pakken kregen, denk ik.

Goed, weer terug naar het punt: Hoe kom ik hier weg?

Ik zuchtte, dit ging absoluut niet makkelijk worden... Maar het moest lukken, ik moest Perkamentus helpen.

* * *

"Hè, ben je wakker?" Madame Pleisters hoofd stak door het gordijn, maar ik deed alsof ik sliep. Iedereen moest weg voordat ik mijn plan kon uitvoeren. Mijn plan? Tjah, door mijn angst was ik niet verder gekomen dan RENNEN!

Nu wachtte ik tot iedereen sliep om dan te maken dat ik hier wegkwam.

"Vaste slaper." Hoorde ik madame Pleister mompelen. Ik hoorde haar voetstappen van me verwijderen en even later sloot er een deur. Ze was weg, nu moest ik snel in actie komen.

Ik rekte me eerst uit, ik had zo'n 6 uur ofzo op mijn bed gelegen. Sirius en Peter waren vertrokken en de zaal was helemaal stil.

Toen stond ik op, ik moest kleren vinden. Mijn ogen waren aan het schemerdonker gewend en ik zag een stoel tegen de muur aan staan. Er lagen kleren op, ik liep er naar toe.

Ze zaten onder de scheuren, natuurlijk. Waarom ook niet? Dan maar in mijn ziekenzaal outfit.

Stapje voor stapje liep ik naar het gordijn, voorzichtig gluurde ik door een kier en zag een bobbel in Remus bed rustig ademhalen, hij sliep dat was goed.

Ik stak mijn hele hoofd uit het gordijn en keek de rest van de zaal rond, leeg.

Zachtjes opende ik het gordijn ver genoeg zodat ik er doorheen paste en stapte voorzichtig naar de deur, voetje voor voetje.

Ik was er bijna en toen ineens kraakte er iets achter de deur naar madame Pleisters kantoortje. Ik verstijfde, gelukkig bleef de deur dicht. Ik liep verder maar werd een beetje onvoorzichtig in mijn poging zo snel mogelijk naar de deur te komen. Dus terwijl ik vooruit liep keek ik snel achterom naar Remus bed. Ik kon gewoon niet geloven dat zo iemand als hij zoiets zou doen. Toen ineens voelde ik iets tegen mijn dijbeen drukken. Ik was ergens tegenaan gelopen.

Ik draaide me om en kon nog net een schreeuw onderdrukken. Voor me stond een klein wezentje, het leek menselijk alleen had het gigantische oren en een paar ogen zo groot als tennisballen. Het eerste wat na de schrik door mijn hoofd schoot was: GEPAKT!

Maar het wezentje glimlachte vriendelijk en verluisterde met een piepende stem: "Tiel vroeg zich af of mevrouw nog iets te eten wilde."

Misschien wilde dit wezentje me wel niet aangeven, dus schudde ik voorzichtig mijn hoofd.

Mijn ogen schoten naar de deur achter haar. Ze zag het en piepte: "Mevrouw u mag niet naar buiten."

Ik schrok van de sterkte en gebaarde dat ze stil moest zijn: "Waarom." Kwam het antwoord op dezelfde harde pieptoon.

REMUS! Ik gebaarde naar de bobbel die Remus was en legde mijn vinger over mijn lippen.

"Oh, Tiel snapt mevrouw. Tiel gaat even aan mevrouw Pleister, mevrouw vragen of zei wat wil."

En het wezentje liep langs me heen, ik liep voorzichtig verder naar de deur. Toen ik er bijna was keek ik nog een keer achterom naar Tiel.

PLOP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!" Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn mond en keek naar het wezentje naast Tiel dat er ineens stond.

"Sorry dat Okte u heeft laten schrikken mevrouw." Piepte hij.

Ik wou een sprint naar de deur maken maar de lichten floepten al aan en madame Pleister stond in een ochtendjas in de deur van haar kantoortje: "Wat wou jij gaan doen?"

Ik liep voorzichtig naar achteren maar ze zette een stap naar voren: "Dat dacht ik niet jongedame. Jij blijft hier, het is voor je eigen veiligheid."

Iets in me knapte en ik freakte out: "MIJN VEILIGHEID? MIJN VEILIGHEID, JULLIE ZIJN GEK!!! COMPLEET GESTOORD, ME HIER VASTHOUDEN EN DAN ZEGGEN DAT HET VOOR MIJN EIGEN VEILIGHEID IS!!! IK BEN HIER WEG! IK BLIJF NIET LANGER BIJ EEN STEL MARTELAARS!"

"huh?" Remus' hoofd kwam boven zijn bed uit, toen ik begon met schreeuwen wat hij van schrik zijn bed uitgerold.

"JIJ MOET OOK JE BEK HOUDEN, JIJ BEN NET ZO GOED GESTOORD. VRIENDEN WORDEN? HA! WAT IS JOU IDEE, M'N VERTROUWEN WINNEN EN DAN VERMOORDEN?! NOU MOOI NIET!!!

Ik was compleet aan het doordraaien, dat wist ik zelf ook. Alleen voelde het zo goed, alles van de laatste maanden kwam eruit.

De anderen waren er iets minder blij mee, madame Pleister en Remus keken me allebei geschokt aan. Maar ik ging verder:

"IK WEET NIET PRECIES WIE OF WAT JULLIE ZIJN EN WAT JULLIE WILLEN MAAR DAT KAN ME GEEN ENE FLIKKER SCHELEN! IK WIL OOK WEDDEN DAT PERKAMENTUS HIER HELEMAAL NIET KOMT! IK BEN HIER WEG!!!"

Met deze woorden draaide ik me om en liep naar de deur. Ik verwachtte dat er elk moment een spreuk van achteren zou komen die me zou martelen of doden, maar er gebeurde niets. Ik was bij de deur en trok hem open. Maar voor ik erdoorheen kon stappen knalde ik ergens tegenop en viel pardoes op mijn achterste.

Ik was op ooghoogte met een stel laarzen met hakken, toen ik omhoog keek zag ik een blauw gewaad met maantjes en sterretjes. Nog iets hoger zag ik een witte baard die ik naar boven volgde met mijn ogen. De baard zat vast aan een oud gezicht met veel rimpels en een gebogen neus, die eruit zag alsof hij minstens twee keer gebroken was. Op de neus stond een halvemaanbrilletje waarachter lichtblauwe ogen blonken.

Ik had hem nog nooit eerder gezien maar wist meteen wie er tegenover me stond: "Perkamentus." Verluisterde ik. De man knikte en stak een hand uit, ik pakte hem aan. Ik wist niet waarom maar de man straalde zo'n rust uit dat je niets anders kon dan hem vertrouwen. Ik vond hem zo imponerend dat ik het hele voorval met de wezentjes en martelaars vergat.

**That's it, ik moest toch ergens stoppen. Volgende keer: Haar praatje met Perkamentus, horen wat hij te zeggen heeft. Voor nu: Review en maak mij blij. :D**


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Ladies en gentlemen, one new chapter!!! Allemaal, bedankt voor de reviews. Het is nu eerste kerstdag en mijn familie enzo is net weg, zoals het er nu uitziet zal ik niet veel nieuwe chapters gaan posten, in ieder geval niet deze week. Volgende week miss wel.  
Ff bedankjes aan mijn liever reviewers:  
Enelaya: Ik ben blij dat je het leuk vind, haar naam zal de eerstvolgende hoofdstukken nog niet ter sprake komen. Wel zal ze binnenkort een schuilnaam krijgen.  
Jente Bidernais: Ik weet wel dat ik het steeds verkeerd schrijf, sorry daarvoor :S Zou het helpen als ik zeg dat ik een lichte vorm van dyslectie heb? De spelling en grammatica controle haalt het meeste er wel uit maar deze om de een of andere reden niet...  
ciccilia: Ik heb een grote fantasie en ben zeer prettig gestoord... Dat doet een hoop :P  
Love Fantasy: Wauw, ik maak je wel vaak sprakeloos hè? Volgens mij moet ik maar eens ietsje slechter gaan schrijven :P Echt niet!  
Dit hoofdstuk zal waarschijnlijk meer vragen maken dan het beantwoord, maarja zonder een beetje spanning is het verhaal niets.  
BTW Ik heb een nieuw plaatje van naamloos op mijn blog gezet(Adres staat wel op mijn profiel...)  
Veel succes met lezen  
x Anne**

"_IK WEET NIET PRECIES WIE OF WAT JULLIE ZIJN EN WAT JULLIE WILLEN MAAR DAT KAN ME GEEN ENE FLIKKER SCHELEN! IK WIL OOK WEDDEN DAT PERKAMENTUS HIER HELEMAAL NIET KOMT! IK BEN HIER WEG!!!"_

_Met deze woorden draaide ik me om en liep naar de deur. Ik verwachtte dat er elk moment een spreuk van achteren zou komen die me zou martelen of doden, maar er gebeurde niets. Ik was bij de deur en trok hem open. Maar voor ik erdoorheen kon stappen knalde ik ergens tegenop en viel pardoes op mijn achterste._

_Ik was op ooghoogte met een stel laarzen met hakken, toen ik omhoog keek zag ik een blauw gewaad met maantjes en sterretjes. Nog iets hoger zag ik een witte baard die ik naar boven volgde met mijn ogen. De baard zat vast aan een oud gezicht met veel rimpels en een gebogen neus, die eruit zag alsof hij minstens twee keer gebroken was. Op de neus stond een halvemaanbrilletje waarachter lichtblauwe ogen blonken._

_Ik had hem nog nooit eerder gezien maar wist meteen wie er tegenover me stond: "Perkamentus." Verluisterde ik. De man knikte en stak een hand uit, ik pakte hem aan. Ik wist niet waarom maar de man straalde zo'n rust uit dat je niets anders kon dan hem vertrouwen. Ik vond hem zo imponerend dat ik het hele voorval met de wezentjes en martelaars vergat._

Hoofdstuk 4: Stemmen, stemmen, te veel stemmen.

Perkamentus had Tiel en Okte weggestuurd en de rest van ons gevraagd plaats te nemen, aangezien ik soort van weigerde bij madame Pleister en Remus in de buurt te komen zat ik op 'mijn' ben en hun twee op die van Remus. Perkamentus zelf stond tussen ons in.

"Allereerst ben ik blij dat je wakker bent. We hebben een boel te bespreken, maar nu nog niet. Op dit moment wil ik graag weten wat het vriendelijke gesprek was waar ik twee gangen verderop nog luisteraar van was."

Ik voelde mijn wangen warm worden en keek naar mijn knieën, verder sprak ook niemand dus ging Perkamentus verder: "Poppy, wat is er gebeurt."

Ze verluisterde met een hese stem: "Ze wou vertrekken."

Perkamentus draaide zich naar mij om: "Is dat waar?"

Beschaamd knikte ik.

"Waarom?"

"Ik dacht dat ze bij de mensen hoorden die me gevangen hadden." Verluisterde ik bijna onhoorbaar.

"Ah, en waarom dacht je dat?"

"Ze hadden zo'n stok en er kwam een straal uit en dat hadden hum ook."

"Heel begrijpelijk." Hij klonk niet boos en ik keek voorzichtig omhoog. Toen zag ik hoe hij iets uit zijn zak haalde: "Zo'n stok?"

Hij haalde exact zo'n stok als madame Pleister had gebruikt alleen was hij iets langer en helemaal wit. Ik knikte: "Zo ongeveer.

Toen zei hij iets waar mijn mond van open viel: "Dit is jou toverstok."

"To-to-tot-to-toverstok? Van MIJ?"

Hij knikte vriendelijk en gaf hem aan mij: "Zwaai er maar eens mee."

Me totaal achterlijk voelend zwaaide ik met het stokje heen en weer. Remus grijnsde en madame Pleister giechelde, Perkamentus keek me meelijvol aan en pakte de stok uit mijn hand waarna hij hem omdraaide en weer terug in mijn hand stopte: "Verkeerd om."

Een warm tintelend gevoel verspreide zich door mijn lichaam terwijl ik de stok vasthield. Terwijl ik met de stok zwiepte kwam er een woord in mijn hoofd op. Zonder er verder bij na te denken zei ik het: "Morpho".

'Plop'

"Waaaah!" Met een schreeuw viel ik voor de derde keer in twee dagen van mijn bed. Voorzichtig kwam ik met mijn hoofd boven de bedrand, op de plek waar net nog een oude stoel had gestaan zat nu een lapjeskat.

Ik stond heel voorzichtig op en liep naar de kat die zich nu uitrekte. Eenmaal op de plek aangekomen zakte ik voorzichtig door mijn knieën en raakte het dier op zijn kopje aan. Ik schrok me te pletter toen hij begon te spinnen.

Van de schrik bekomen aaide ik hem eens over zijn rug. Perkamentus vroeg: "Moet ik hem weer terug toveren?"

"Nee, alstublieft niet. Mag ik hem houden?"

"Hoe weet je dat het een hij is?' vroeg Remus.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik heb het gevoeld of zo denk ik"

Perkamentus zei: "Van mij mag je hem houden maar de stoel was van madame Pleister dus je moet het haar vragen."

Ik keek haar smekend aan: "Alstublieft mag ik hem houden? Als het nodig is wil ik wel voor een nieuwe stoel zorgen."

Ze glimlachte: "Nee, dat hoeft niet. Van mij mag je hem houden als je beloofd er goed voor te zorgen."

Ik glimlachte zo breed als mijn wonden het toelieten, liep naar haar toe en knuffelde haar: "Dank u wel."

"Graag gedaan."

Ik liep weer terug naar de kater, pakte ik hem voorzichtig op en liep naar het bed. Waar ik ging zitten en hem op mijn schoot neerzette.

Perkamentus gaf me mijn toverstok terug die ik had laten vallen, ik legde hem voorzichtig op het nachtkastje. Toen keek hij me doordringend aan: "Hoe kende je die spreuk?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik heb geen idee."

Toen ik zo in zijn ogen keek realiseerde ik me ineens iets. Ik schoof de kater van mijn benen op mijn bed en liep naar mijn gescheurde outfit. Ik knielde voor de stoel waar ze oplagen en pakte de reepjes spijkerstof, de overblijfselen van mijn broek. Ze zaten nog net allemaal bovenaan vast. Ik zocht naar een zak. De rechter om precies te zijn.

Ik stak mijn hand erin en haalde er een soort van leren koord aan met een metalen spiraal eraan waar een steen middenin zat. Ik gaf het aan Perkamentus: "Wat is dit?"

Hij liet zijn ogen er even op rusten en ik zag een flits van verbazing in zijn ogen. Uiteindelijk vroeg hij: "Hoe kom je hieraan?"

Ik wou zeggen 'Ik vroeg het eerst' maar besloot dat dat nogal onbeleefd was en haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik herinnerde me alleen nog dat het in mijn broekzak zat."

Hij keek me nog eens doordringend aan, toen vroeg hij: "Mag ik iets proberen om te kijken of je de herinnering misschien hebt weggestopt?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders weer op: "Best, als u me verteld wat het is."

Hij glimlachte en zei: "Alles op zijn tijd."

Toen vroeg hij me op het bed te gaan zitten en te ontspannen: "Oké luister goed, ik wil proberen je geheugen binnen te dringen. Het kan een beetje pijnlijk zijn maar ik wil je vragen je niet te verzetten."

Ik knikte en haalde diep adem, het idee dat het pijnlijk kon zijn was nou niet zo aantrekkelijk maar ik was bereid alles te doen om meer over mezelf te weten te komen. Perkamentus pakte zijn toverstok, richtte hem op mij en sprak: "Legimens."

Ik zag in slowmotion een bijna doorzichtige spreuk naar me toekomen, maar voor hij me bereikte spatte hij uiteen op een onzichtbaar krachtveld om mij heen die daardoor uit elkaar knapte als een bel.

Ik keek naar madame Pleister en Remus die me heel gebiologeerd aanstaarde en Perkamentus die zich leek te concentreren op iets, aangezien niemand iets zei sprak ik maar: "Hallo-ho, de spreuk ging kapot op een krachtveld of zoiets. Wat doen jullie?"

Perkamentus deed zijn ogen open: 'Dat legt heel wat uit.'

"Hoe bedoelt u? Heeft u dat niet gezien?"

Ik hoorde twee stemmen: 'Waar heeft ze het over?' Die van Remus en madame Pleister.

Toen hoorde ik Perkamentus: 'Dit is hoogst interessant. Volgens mijn hoort ze me denken.'

Zonder erbij na te denken antwoordde ik: "En niet alleen u."

Ik sloeg onmiddellijk mijn hand voor mijn mond.

'Wat? Huh? Wie? Hoezo?' Gonsden de stemmen van Remus en madame Pleister door mijn hoofd.

Van het ene op het andere moment leek het net alsof ik in een veel te drukke wachtruimte zat, vanaf alle kanten klonken er gedachtes.

Ik drukte mijn handen zo hard als ik kon tegen mijn oren, alles in mijn macht om het overwelmende geluid buiten mijn hoofd te houden. Niets hielp.

Ik voelde hoe iemand mijn arm aanraakte en ineens hoorde ik Perkamentus' stem door mijn hoofd alsof hij een megafoon tegen mijn oor aanhield: 'WAT IS ER TOCH MET HAAR?'

Snel week ik achteruit, tegen de muur aan. Ik maakte me zo klein mogelijk, hopend dat het ook maar een heel klein beetje zou helpen. Geen effect.

De stemmen werden luider en luider, op een gegeven moment schreeuwde elke afzonderlijke stem van alles in mijn hoofd, van zijn of haar grootste hartenwens tot stomme kleine gedachtes als 'wauw, lekker kontje'.

Ik kon het niet langer aan. Op dit moment was mijn grootste wens dat iemand me ter plekke zou vermoorden, alles om de stemmen te stoppen.

Ik begon te gillen, maar niet normaal gillen. Ik begon te gillen in mijn hoofd. Het was een raar gevoel en ik wist niet hoe ik het deed maar de stemmen werden meteen minder duidelijk. Ineens stopte het lichte gegons dat ik nog in mijn hoofd hoorde dus stopte ik ook met gillen.

Ik deed mijn ogen, die ik eerder dicht had gedaan, voorzichtig weer open en zag madame Pleister en Remus geschrokken van Perkamentus naar mij. Ik keek naar Perkamentus, hij zat op zijn knieën op de grond, handen over zijn oren en zijn gezicht vertrokken in pijn.

Toen bedacht ik me waarom ik nooit eerder die stemmen had gehoord, het kwam doordat er een bubbel om me heen had gezeten. Die door de spreuk van Perkamentus was geknapt. Ik probeerde me te visualiseren dat die bubbel nu om hem heen kwam, misschien zou het helpen.

Ik concentreerde me eerst boven zijn hoofd, na een minuut of zo ontstond er een dun vliesje boven zijn hoofd. Het werkte!

Ik stelde me voor hoe het vliesje zich uitbreidde en Perkamentus helemaal omsloot. Het kleine vliesje begon te groeien, en een paar seconden later omsloot hij Perkamentus tot op de vloer. Nu kwam het moeilijke gedeelte. Het stuk van de bubbel die ik niet kon zien.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en zag in mijn hoofd hoe de bubbel Perkamentus compleet omsloot. Na nog iets langer te concentreren om zeker te weten dat de bubbel stevig genoeg was opende ik mijn ogen weer. Perkamentus zat nog steeds op de vloer, alleen was zijn gezicht nu weer normaal en keek hij mij aan. Zachtjes verluisterde hij: "Dankjewel."

Madame Pleister snelde naar hem toe en hielp hem op een van de bedden. Hij zag er exact zo uit als ik me voelde, waarschijnlijk zag ik er ook zo uit. Remus zag dat ik het ook moeilijk had en bood me een helpende hand die ik dankbaar aannam.

**C'est fini! Weer een chappie af... Jullie haten me vast nu. Nou ik heb een ding te zeggen: WEES BLIJ, IK WOU STOPPEN BIJ HET STUKJE DAT ZE DIE STEMMEN HOORDE EN DAN JULLIE ACHTERLATEN VAN "WTF WAS DAT?!" Waarschijnlijk hebben jullie dat nu nog wel maar ik zal proberen het volgende hoofdstuk een paar vragen te beantwoorden.  
Prettige 2e kerstdag nog!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Weer een nieuw chappie, OLÉ! Ik ben niet meer te stoppen!!! Schrijfmachine in aantocht!!! Hihi, geintje. Zo vaak update ik nou ook weer niet :S Sorry.  
Bedankjes aan mijn reviewers:  
Enelaya: Je gaat me nu waarschijnlijk haten, SORRY!  
Love Fantasy: Snel genoeg??? Je hebt geluk dat ik vakantie heb, anders had het langer geduurd.  
Jente Bidernais: Dat effect heb ik wel vaker op mensen... Naja, ik hoop ook voor jou dat dit snel genoeg was.  
Veel leesplezier :P  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 5: Antwoorden?

Ik rekte me uit, even kon ik me niet meer herinneren waar ik was. Maar toen kwamen alle herinneringen van de vorige avond weer terug, mijn poging te ontsnappen, Tiel en Okte, hoe Perkamentus kwam en de stemmen, alle stemmen die in mijn hoofd klonken. Ik moest van uitputting in slaap gevallen zijn.

Snel keek ik naast me, het bed waar Perkamentus gelegen had was leeg. Die van Remus ook. Ik lag helemaal alleen op de ziekenzaal. Ineens vloog de deur open: "Hallo Naamloosje, hoe is het hier?" Sirius Zwarts kwam praktisch de ziekenzaal binnenhuppelen.

"Wat? Naamloosje?

"Ik wil je ook Naamloos noemen als je dat liever hebt!"

"Waarom ben je in godsnaam zo vrolijk?"

"Omdat het zaterdag is dommie!" Zei hij alsof dat alles uitlegde.

"En?"

"Duh! De eerste schoolweek is voorbij."

"Oh."

"Nou dat is opgehelderd: Heb je honger?"

"Eigenlijk wel."

"Dan heb ik goed nieuws!..."

Hierna bleef hij stil: "En dat is?"

Hij haalde een gigantische zak achter zijn rug vandaan: "Ik heb eten bij me."

"Yey!", zei ik sarcastisch.

"Het is niet zomaar eten!"

"Oh."

"Het is..." Hij nam een aanloop en plofte op het voeteneind van mijn bed neer, ik kon net op tijd mijn voeten wegtrekken: "Lekker eten!!!"

"Ja, dat legt veel uit." Zei ik nog steeds sarcastisch.

Hij grijnsde en haalde een fles met oranje spul uit de zak: "Pompoensap, bekers, borden en... Ah, eten."

Tegen de tijd dat de zak leeg was lag er een heel driegangen ontbijt op mijn deken: "Wauw, waar heb je dat vandaan?"

Hij gaf geen antwoord, maar gaf me een grijns en vroeg: "Zin in een donut?"

"Ja, doe maar. Pompoensap?"

Hij legde een donut op mijn bord en gaf me zijn beker waar ik pompoensap indeed, ik deed ook iets in de mijne. Mijn kater sprong bij ons op het bed en begon zich te goed te doen aan mijn donut waarna ik er nog een kreeg van Sirius. Dit was het lekkerste ontbijt wat ik me kon herinneren, alleen aangezien dat maar drie dagen was zei dat niet veel. Maar het was heerlijk!

Toen we klaar waren met eten kwam Remus binnen samen met een andere jongen. Hij had kort, zwart haar, blauwe ogen en exact dezelfde jongensachtige twinkeling in zijn ogen die ik ook de hele tijd bij Sirius zag: "Zo sluipvoet, je was wel snel weg vanochtend. Normaal ben je voor tien uur je bed niet uit te slepen... Oh, dat legt wat uit." Dat laatste zei hij pas nadat hij mij had gezien.

"Ach Gaffel, hou je mond toch."

Alleen was ik nieuwsgierig geworden: "Wat legt wat uit?"

Gaffel grijnsde en liep naar me toe: "James Potter, vrienden noemen me Gaffel, aangenaam."

Ik knikte: "Geen idee hoe ik heet, Sirius noemt me Naamloosje, ook aangenaam."

James en Remus kwamen bij ons op het bed zitten, Remus zei: "Gaat het al beter?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Gaat wel."

Voorzichtig pakte ik de lapjeskat op en zette hem op mijn schoot: "Hoe heet ie?"

Verward keek ik op: "Wie?"

James grijnsde: "De kat."

"Het is een kater en ik denk dat ik hem Stoel ga noemen... Ja, Stoel."

Sirius keek me verbaast aan: "Stoel? Waarom Stoel?"

"Omdat het eerst een stoel was."

"Ah," James grijnsde begrijpend: "Jij bent zo'n boeddhist die geloofd dat alles reïncarneert."

"Nee, ze heeft een van madame Pleisters stoelen in deze kater veranderd." Antwoordde Remus.

"Oh." Zeiden Sirius en James tegelijk.

"Wat doen jullie allemaal hier? Meneer Lupos, ik dacht dat ik u gister al naar huis had gestuurd?"

Sirius grijnsde: "We bezoeken Naamloosje."

"Wie?"

James grijnsde ook: "Naamloosje, u weet wel. De enige hier zonder naam?"

Haar ogen vielen op mij en ze glimlachte: "Dus de maraurders hebben u ook al een bijnaam gegeven."

Ik grijnsde terug: "Blijkbaar."

Toen ze weg was keek ik de jongens vragend aan: "Wie zijn de maraurders?"

Sirius grijnsde: "Wij natuurlijk, James, Remus, Peter en ik."

"Peter? Peter? Waar heb ik die naam eerder gehoord?"

Remus zei: "Gisteren, hij kwam hier die twee flessen brengen. Waarvan hij er een liet vallen."

"Oh, hij. Ik vind hem helemaal niet bij jullie drie passen."

"Hoezo niet?"

"Weet ik niet, hij geeft me de kriebels."

James grijnsde: "Peter zal blij zijn, jij bent het eerste meisje dat iets anders dan complete afschuw bij hem voelt."

"Dat is ook nog wel eens mogelijk." Grijnsde ik.

"Ga het nou niet verpesten dan."

De jongens bleven hangen tot het avondeten, we hadden echt de grootste lol. Alleen vond madame Pleister dat niet zo grappig dus stuurde ze ze weg. Sirius beloofde met een knipoog dat hij vanavond nog weer zou komen. Wat volgens mij onmogelijk was. Alleen was er de laatste dagen zoveel gebeurd wat ik eerder ook voor onmogelijk had gehouden dus nam ik gewoon aan dat hij kwam.

Toen er om zeven uur op de deur werd geklopt nam ik gewoon aan dat het Sirius was, niet dus.

Perkamentus kwam de ziekenzaal binnenlopen: "Goedenavond dames." Madame pleister en ik waren de enige aanwezigen.

"Goedenavond Professor."

"Hoe gaat het?" vroeg hij aan mij.

Ik knikte: "Prima."

Hij glimlachte: "Goed zo." Toen draaide hij zich om naar madame Pleister.

"Poppy zou je ons even alleen willen laten?"

Nadat ze de zaal had verlaten kwam hij tegenover me op het bed zitten: "Je zult vast wel veel vragen hebben, dat begrijp ik. Ik zal proberen ze zo veel mogelijk te beantwoorden, maar jij moet begrijpen dat ik soms een vraag niet kan beantwoorden. Oké?"

Ik knikte.

"Goed, wat wil je vragen?"

"Hoe heet ik?" vroeg ik meteen.

De oude man zuchtte: "Dat is nou net een vraag die ik niet kan beantwoorden."

"Maar u weet het wel?"

De man knikte somber: "Ik heb een vermoeden."

"Oké goed, volgende vraag: Wie hadden me gevangen en waarom."

Hij kreeg een lichte glimlach op zijn gezicht: "Deze kan ik gedeeltelijk beantwoordden: De heren die je gevangen hielden worden dooddoeners genoemd, ze zijn volgelingen van Voldemort. Voldemort is een duistere tovenaar, het ministerie vermoed dat hij de tovenaarswereld over wil nemen. Maar tot nu toe hebben ze zijn schuilplaats nog niet gevonden."

"Maar u wel?"

Hij schudde weer somber zijn hoofd: "Nee, waar ze je vasthielden was een leegstaand huis. In gebruik als gevangenis."

"Oké, en waarom hielden ze me daar vast."

"Daar kunnen we alleen maar naar gissen. Het meest logische is dat ze informatie uit je wouden."

"Goed, hmm... Wat gebeurde er gisteravond?"

"Dat wil ik ook graag weten."

"Hoezo?"

"Je zei dat je mijn spreuk kapot zag gaan op een krachtveld?"

"Ja."

"Wat gebeurde er met het krachtveld?"

"Dat knapte als een bel."

Hij knikte, stond op en begon te ijsberen: "En daarna hoorde je dus pas die stemmen?"

Ik knikte.

"Interessant, ik neem aan dat je zo'n krachtveld/bel hebt gecreëerd bij mij?"

Ik knikte weer.

"Hoogst interessant."

"En toen stopten de stemmen bij u?"

"Ja, dat klopt. Ik neem aan dat je erachter bent gekomen dat die stemmen gedachten waren?"

Ik knikte: "In het begin was het niet zo erg, toen ineens hoorde ik heel veel stemmen en het werd steeds erger. Ik weet niet waardoor het stopte."

"Nou, op een gegeven moment begon je te gillen. Niet uit je mond maar door denkspraak."

Ik knikte: "Dat herinner ik me."

"Toen realiseerde ik me dat het was begonnen toen ik legimentie op je uitprobeerde. Misschien dat ik het terug kon draaien door het weer te gebruiken."

"Maar dat deed het niet en toen hoorde u alle gedachtes tot ik zo'n bel bij u creëerde?"

"Ja, ik ben nog bezig met onderzoek waarom het gebeurde."

"Misschien helpt dit, ik was mijn hele geheugen kwijt toen u me vond. Nog bedankt daarvoor trouwens."

"Geen dank."

"Ik was dus mijn hele geheugen kwijt op een zin na: 'Lieverd als je het wilt kun je alles aan, vergeet dat nooit, magie is de sleutel.' Meer weet ik niet, helpt dat?"

Hij knikte bedenkelijk: "Ik denk het wel, heel erg bedankt." Aan de manier waarop hij sprak merkte ik dat het gesprek over was.

"Graag gedaan."

"Goedenavond."

"Goedeavond professor."

En na gedag te hebben gezegd tegen madame Pleister verliet hij de zaal. Voorzichtig pakte ik Stoel van de grond en zette hem op mijn schoot: "Weet je lieve Stoel, ik dacht dat een gesprek met professor Perkamentus alles zou ophelderen. Maar ik heb nu nog meer vragen dat daarvoor."

De kater draaide zijn hoofd naar me toe: "Dat effect heeft hij wel vaker op mensen."

**Dit was het, vragen beantwoord maar meer nieuwe vragen gemaakt. Man, wat ben ik blij dat IK de schrijfster ben :D :P Geintje! Wel reviewen hoor!  
BTW: Miss hebben jullie het opgemerk maar aan het begin van het vorige chappie noem ik haar ook al Naamloos :$ Kun je zien dat ik ietsje vooruitwerk :P  
**


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hey allemaal, weer een nieuw chappie. Ik heb iets met lange chappies, dezu is best wel lang, die van LS&M was echt lang... Ik hoop dat het zo doorgaat, dan ben ik snel klaar :P Ney hoar, ik vind het wel leuk om te schrijven. Ander bedenk ik gewoon een nieuw verhaal om jullie te martelen :D :P  
Tnx aan mij reviewers:  
Enelaya; Ik ben blij dat je niet boos bent :D I love the maraurders 2 2. :P En of de kat praat? Dan moet je maar lezen.  
Jente Bidernais: Uitermate bedankt. :) :P  
Allemaal, veel plezier met het lezen van dit chappie... Ik ga nix vertellen :x Nana nana-na :P**

_Voorzichtig pakte ik Stoel van de grond en zette hem op mijn schoot: "Weet je lieve Stoel, ik dacht dat een gesprek met professor Perkamentus alles zou ophelderen. Maar ik heb nu nog meer vragen dat daarvoor."_

_De kater draaide zijn hoofd naar me toe: "Dat effect heeft hij wel vaker op mensen."_

Hoofdstuk 6: VAMPYR

Mijn mond viel open, had Stoel nou net tegen me gepraat?

"Wat kijk je nou dan? Ik ben geen circusattractie." Nu zag ik zijn mond echt bewegen.

Nog steeds geschokt zei ik: "S-sorry, ik ben gewoon niet gewend dat dieren praten."

Hij snoof verontwaardigd: "Ik ben geen dier."

"W-wat ben je dan wel?" Ik wilde niet onbeleeft zijn maar wilde het toch weten.

De kater haalde zijn schouders op, het was een merkwaardig gezicht.

"Was je ook al zo als een stoel of was je geen stoel?"

Hij keek me aan: "Ik was iets anders, toen veranderde iemand me in een stoel en nu ben ik een kater."

Ik knikte: "Ah-ha. En euhm... hoe heet je?"

"Stoel."

Ik grijnsde: "Ja oké, zo heb ik je genoemd. Maar hoe heet je echt?"

"...ik... Ik weet het niet."

"Dat is stom."

"Kijk wie er praat." Antwoordde hij agressief.

Ik deinsde iets achteruit, mijn nagels en tanden waren botte bijlen vergeleken met die van hem. "Zo bedoelde ik het niet, ik weet hoe het voel. En het voelt niet prettig, zo bedoelde ik het."

"Oh. Het spijt me."

Met een glimlach aaide ik hem over zijn kopje: "Maakt toch niet uit. Nu kunnen we samen naar onze namen zoeken."

Hij glimlachte, ik weet niet hoe een kater glimlacht. Maar hij deed het, zijn mondhoeken krulden iets omhoog en zijn ogen glinsterden. Voorzichtig tilde ik hem op en drukte hem tegen me aan: "Twee naamlozen op zoektocht naar hun naam."

Ik zette hem weer terug op mijn schoot, hij krulde zich op en ik aaide hem. Wonder boven wonder begon hij te spinnen. Het kalmeerde me.

Na een tijdje zo gezeten te hebben sprak hij weer: "Zou je het alsjeblieft geheim willen houden?"

"Natuurlijk."

- - - - - -

"Hallo, ben je wakker?" een stem fluisterde, dicht bij mijn oor. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek om me heen... Niets.

Maar toen ik eenmaal mijn ogen weer sloot hoorde ik de stem weer: "Ben je nou wakker of niet." Nogmaals opende ik mijn ogen en zag een lege ziekenzaal.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik zou me wel dingen inbeelden en sloot weer mijn ogen. "Dat dacht ik dus niet, ik heb gezien dat je wakker bent."

Mijn ogen schoten voor de derde maal open, deze keer was de ziekenzaal echter niet meer leeg. Er hing een hoofd boven me, Sirius' hoofd.

Ik kon nog maar net een gil onderdrukken en fluisterde woedend: "Ja laat me nog even doodschrikken."

Hij grijnsde: "Sorry, maar ik had toch beloofd nog langs te komen."

Ik ging rechtop zitten en keek naar Sirius, tenminste dat dacht ik. Er hing alleen een hoofd in de lucht. Ik opende mijn mond om te schreeuwen, maar vanuit het niets verscheen een hand die zich tegen mijn mond drukte: "Ssst, ben je gek geworden? Madame Pleister."

Ik keek naar de hand: "James?"

Ineens viel er een mantel op de grond en voor me stonden James en Sirius, grijnzend en compleet.

"H-hoe?"

Sirius gebaarde naar de mantel die James opraapte: "Dat is James' onzichtbaarheids mantel, heel handig als je door de school wilt sluipen"

Ik probeerde te grijnzen maar was nog steeds in shock waardoor ik een halve glimlach produceerde. Toen fluisterde ik: "Zijn jullie ooit al wel eens iets kwijtgeraakt?"

De jongens barstten in lachen uit, James zei: "Natuurlijk niet."

Toen liet hij me de mantel zien en gooide hem over mijn arm, mijn arm verdween net als de mantel. Maar ik voelde hem nog wel, voorzichtig raakte ik hem aan met mijn andere arm. Het was een raar gezicht.

Sirius grijnsde: "Heb je zin in een wandeling?"

Ik grijnsde ook: "Natuurlijk! Maar..."

De enige kleding die niet in reepjes lag was de ziekenhuis 'jurk' die ik droeg.

De jongens en ikzelf keken beteuterd naar de hoop met reepjes stof die ooit mijn outfit waren. Toen kreeg James een twinkeling in zijn ogen. Hij pakte zijn toverstok en richtte hem op mijn kleding: "Reparo."

De reepjes stof bewogen iets maar verder gebeurde er niets. James keek een beetje schudig: "Sorry, bezweringen is niet mijn ding."

Sirius trok ook zijn toverstok: "Reparo." Weer bewogen de lapjes maar er gebeurde niets.

Ik pakte mijn toverstok van het nachtkastje, dit was de eerste keer dat ik hem vasthield sinds Stoel. Ik richtte hem op mijn kleding en verluisterde: "De spreuk was 'reparo' toch?"

Maar zodra ik het woord 'reparo' had uitgesproken schoot er al een straal uit mijn toverstok. Mijn de reepjes stof bewogen en voor ik het wist lag er een spijkerbroek op de stoel. Voorzichtig legde ik mijn stok weer weg, bang dat ik iets deed in mijn onoplettendheid, en pakte de spijkerbroek op. Hij was zo goed als nieuw, op het feit na dat hij onder de vlekken zat. Maar de resten van mijn t-shirtje en schoenen waren nog net als daarvoor.

James en Sirius keken in 'ah' toe. Ik wees mijn toverstok op de overige reepjes en sprak duidelijk: "Reparo." Nu bewogen alle reepjes stof en binnen no time lag er een roze t-shirtje en een paar zwarte lakleren knielaarzen op de stoel.

Ik sloeg mijn armen over elkaar en keek James en Sirius met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Sirius was de eerste die het begreep: "Oh, wij gaan wel even kijken wat madame Pleister doet."

Hij pakte de onzichtbaarheids mantel en gooide hem over James en zichzelf heen.

Ik pakte de kleren op en legde ze op het bed, Stoel sprong er bovenop. Hij fluisterde: "Ik kan door die mantel kijken, ze staan je te bewonderen."

Ik keek hem aan, rolde met mijn ogen en fluisterde terug: "Duh, het zijn jongens. Maar wees gerust, ze zullen niets zien. Nu draai je om."

Gedwee draaide de kater zich om en voorzichtig deed ik mijn spijkerbroek aan, ik zorgde ervoor dat ze niets zouden zien. Toen deed ik de ziekenhuisjurk uit en trok snel mijn t-shirt aan terwijl ik met mijn rug naar ze toestond.

Hierna ging ik op het bed zitten, ik had een probleem: Ik had schoenen maar geen sokken. Die zal madame Pleister wel weggegooid hebben, ik moest nieuwe krijgen en snel. Ineens vloog een paar sokken door de lucht naar me toe, ik ving ze op en trok ze aan. Het waren zwarte jongenssokken, een paar maten te groot maar dat maakte niet uit.

Ik trok mijn spijkerbroek tot over mijn knieën op en deed mijn laarzen aan.

"Klaar?" Sirius stak zijn hoofd uit de mantel.

"Jep." Ik liep naar ze toe en ging onder de mantel. Voorzichtig liepen we de trappen op en af, ik vertrouwde James en Sirius blindelings aangezien ik zover ik me kon herinneren nog nooit buiten de ziekenzaal was geweest.

Uiteindelijk stonden we voor twee grote deuren, we duwden ze op een kiertje open en slopen erdoor heen, de koele buitenlucht in.

James gooide de mantel af en ik voelde de wind, zag de maan met haar duizenden sterren. Het was geen volle maan, net niet meer.

Ik rende een eindje, maakte een flikflak, spreidde toen mijn armen en draaide een paar keer rond waarna ik achterover in het gras viel.

Ik haalde heel diep adem en keek naar de sterren, het voelde geweldig om zo buiten te zijn. James en Sirius gingen naast me zitten. Sirius legde zijn hand op mijn arm: "Blij om buiten te zijn zie ik."

"Het is geweldig." Knikte ik.

Opeens klonk er geritsel, drie figuren kwamen vanuit het bos naar ons toe. We sprongen op.

Ze kwamen snel dichterbij, James keek om naar de onzichtbaarheids mantel maar die was buiten bereik. Ineens scheen het licht van de maan over hun gezichten, die veranderden van normale menselijke gezichten naar samengedrukte gezichten.

De grootte van het gezicht bleef hetzelfde, maar het leek alsof de huid naar de neus toe samentrok. Ook groeiden hun tanden, gigantische hoektanden kregen ze.

"Vampiers." Siste Sirius en hij duwde me met een arm naar achteren terwijl hij en James een vechthouding aannamen.

De eerste vampier rende naar voren, James sloeg hem tegen de vlakte waarna ze in een gevecht verwikkeld raakten. De andere twee vielen Sirius aan, maar op de een of andere manier wist ik wat ik moest doen. Ik keek naar de grond, stok? Stok? Ik moest een stok vinden.

Ineens kwam er iets hard in aanraking met mijn hoofd, ik viel voorover op de grond. Toen ik me op mijn rug draaide zag ik dat de vampier die met James gevochten had boven me hing, James lag met zijn gezicht naar beneden in het gras.

Ik voelde iets in mijn rug steken en liet mijn hand voorzichtig achter mijn rug glijden. De vampier merkte niets en kwam langzaam met zijn hoofd dichterbij, zijn ogen op mijn nek gericht.

Toen ik eindelijk had gevonden wat in mijn rug prikte kon ik de stinkende adem van de vampier boven me al ruiken.

Heel langzaam haalde ik mijn hand weer achter mijn rug vandaan, net op tijd. De vampier hapte ineens naar mijn nek. Ik hield de stok voor mij en hij viel erop.

'Poef'

Ik hoestte, de vampier was in as veranderd.

Sirius! Snel stond ik op, de stok in mijn hand en in vechtpositie. Een van de twee vampiers die Sirius aanvielen draaide zich om, hij rende op mij af. Ik sloot mijn ogen en hield de stok, punt vooruit, naar hem toe.

'Poef'

De vampier was zo geobsedeerd door mijn nek, nouja eigenlijk door mijn bloed, dat hij de stok niet had gezien. Hij was er recht ingelopen.

Sirius was nog aan het vechten met de laatste vampier, een meisje. Ze droeg een vreselijk schooluniform dat bestond uit een kort rokje gemaakt uit een stof van schotse ruit, een witte bloes met daaroverheen een blauw vestje.

"Hé modeflater, loop je altijd zo rond of denk je dat het carnaval is?" Het was eruit voor ik er erg in had. De vampier draaide zich om en stortte zich op mij. Ik duwde haar van me af, op de grond, en ging bovenop haar zitten. Waarna ik de stok door haar hart boorde en met een 'poef' ging ze net als de andere twee vampiers op in as.

Ik zat wijdbeens op de grond, stok nog steeds in mijn hand. Ik keek op naar Sirius, hij keek me geschokt aan. Toen ineens kwamen er twee stralen uit het kasteel, aquablauw. Ze raakten Sirius en James, die nog steeds knock-out was, midden op hun voorhoofd. Van wat ik kon zien werd Sirius' blik even glazig en daarna schudde hij zijn hoofd. Net alsof hij uit een trance ontwaakte.

"Wa-wat is er gebeurt?" James tilde voorzichtig zijn hoofd op.

Sirius leek even na te denken en zei toen: "Ja, wat is er gebeurt?"

Ik staarde ze aan, mond open: "Wat is er gebeurd? Wat is er gebeurd? We werden bijna vermoord door vampiers, dat is er gebeurd."

Sirius grijnsde: "Kom op Naamloosje, je bent blijkbaar in slaap gesukkeld. Kom we brengen je terug naar de ziekenzaal. Je ziet er moe uit."

Hij probeerde de stok uit mijn hand te pakken, maar ik liet niet los. Na even geworsteld te hebben haalde hij zijn schouders op en gaf op.

James was inmiddels bij ons gaan staan en gooide de mantel over ons heen, de rest van de avond ging in een vlaag voorbij. Mijn eerstvolgende herinnering is s'ochtends wakker worden. Wonder boven wonder in mijn ziekenzaalgewaad.

Madame Pleister opende met een grote grijns de gordijnen: "Kom lieverd, vandaag mag je in de douche."

Kreunend kwam ik overeind.

"Slecht geslapen?"

Ik knikte. Ze keek melijdend en hielp me opstaan, daarna begeleidde ze me naar de doucheruimte.

Ze legde een set schone kleding voor me klaar: "Het is tijd dat je weer normale kleren gaat dragen nietwaar." Ik knikte gedwee.

"Je bent er echt slecht aan toe, nou neem zo lang je wilt. Je heb al lang niet meer gedouched. Daar staat de shampoo, douchegel en alles wat je wilt gebruiken." Ik knikte nogmaals.

Ze glimlachte: "Ga nou maar lekker onder de douche, het zal je opkikkeren. Geloof me." En met deze woorden sloot ze de deur achter zich.

Langzaam trok ik wat ik aan had uit, draaide de kraan open en stapte onder de warme stralen. Een warm gevoel overspoelde me en kalmeerde me. Ik kon weer helemaal helder denken. Nu ik erover nadacht wist ik niet eens zeker of gisteravond wel echt gebeurt was, het was allemaal zo onwerkelijk.

Toen ik uit de douche stapte had ik mezelf ervan overtuigt dat gisteravond maar een droom was. Ik droogde me af, trok de kleren aan en kamde mijn haren.

Meteen toen ik de deur naar de ziekenzaal opende schoot er iets op mijn benen af: Stoel. Voorzichtig pakte ik hem op.

"Je ruikt schoon." Fluisterde hij omdat madame Pleister elk moment kon binnenkomen

"Dank je, denk ik?"

De kater keek me even indringend aan toen sprak hij: "Perkamentus was hier."

"Voor wie?"

"Voor jou denk ik, maar hij bleef niet lang. Hij legde iets onder je kussen en vertrok weer."

Even keek ik de kater aan, was hij serieus? Had Perkamentus iets onder mijn kussen gelegt?

Eenmaal bij mij bed aangekomen zette ik Stoel op mijn dekbed, voorzichtig tilde ik mijn kussen op. Eronder lag een boek, op de kop. Het zag er oud uit, en was mooi bewerkt.

Langzaam tilde ik het boek op en draaide het om, bijna had ik het weer laten vallen. Waarom zou Perkamentus dit boek onder mijn kussen hebben gelegd? Ik sloot mijn ogen en schudde mijn hoofd, dit kon niet. Weer opende ik mijn ogen. Maar het stond er nog steeds, in hoofdletters op de voorkant:

'VAMPYR'

Wat wist Perkamentus?

**Zo-ho, dit was het dan alweer :D Hope you like, het verhaal neemt nu wel een andere wending hè? ;)  
Review aub.**


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hullo iedereen, een nieuw chappie. GZD! Ik had zo'n last van een WB(mezelf vastgeschreven:S) dat ik eerst een half A4 moest wissen omdat ik anders niet verder kon :S maarja, ik ben weer terug... Het is niet mijn beste werk, maar ik moest iets. Vanuit hier heb ik de vetste IDen!  
Nog even bedankt aan:  
Enelaya: Tjah :S Het ligt er nogal dik boven op hè:P Als je het niet weet, dan kom je er later wel achter... Dit verhaal word een grote zoektocht naar haarzelf ;D  
Delacoure-fleur: Nu dus :P  
Nou, veel plezier met het lezen van dit #hum#slechte#hum# chappie #onschuldige glimlach#  
x Anne**

_Eenmaal bij mij bed aangekomen zette ik Stoel op mijn dekbed, voorzichtig tilde ik mijn kussen op. Eronder lag een boek, op de kop. Het zag er oud uit, en was mooi bewerkt._

_Langzaam tilde ik het boek op en draaide het om, bijna had ik het weer laten vallen. Waarom zou Perkamentus dit boek onder mijn kussen hebben gelegd? Ik sloot mijn ogen en schudde mijn hoofd, dit kon niet. Weer opende ik mijn ogen. Maar het stond er nog steeds, in hoofdletters op de voorkant:_

'_VAMPYR'_

_Wat wist Perkamentus?_

Hoofdstuk 7: Slachtoffer...

Maar mijn nieuwsgierigheid voor het boek overwon dus sloot ik de gordijnen om mijn bed, plofte ik op mijn bed en sloeg het open. Op de eerste bladzijde stond in een sierlijk, dun handschrift:

_Aan mijn doder,_

_In elke generatie is er één uitverkoren. Alleen zij kan het hoofd bieden aan de vampiers, demonen en duistere krachten. Zij is de doder._

_Laat dit boek je helpen, dit is alles wat ik je nu kan geven. Mijn hulp zal niets doen, mijn woorden niets goedmaken. Alles wat ik heb gedaan niet uitwissen, alles wat ik heb gemist niet terugbrengen en alles wat ik niet gedaan heb zal nooit meer gebeuren._

_Het spijt me, je wachter._

Ik slikte, hopend dat ik NIET de doder was. Ik moest er niet aan denken, ik was maar een gewoon meisje... Uhm, nouja zo normaal als een meisje dat ontvoert was en haar geheugen was verloren kon zijn. Maar ik wist bijna zeker dat ik niet de doder was. ECHT NIET!

Ik glimlachte bij het idee, ik de doder echt niet. Toch schreeuwde er iets binnen in me: 'WELLUS! WELLUS, JIJ BENT DE DODER. PROBEER HET MAAR NIET TE ONTKENNEN, DAN WORD JE ALLEEN MAAR GEK!'

Ik snoof en zei tegen mezelf: "Net alsof ik dat nu niet ben dan, ik praat tegen mezelf."

Voorzichtig sloeg ik de oude bladzijde om, daar stond de titel weer. Ik had een soort van déjà vu, maar dat was onmogelijk. Ik had het boek nooit eerder gehad... Dat ik me kon herinneren.

Op de volgende bladzijde stond een tekst over vampiers:

_Vampiers zijn wezens van de nacht, geen mensen, maar een demon met een menselijk lichaam. Ze zien er menselijk uit, totdat ze honger hebben. Dan pas laten ze hun ware gezicht zien. Dan zullen ze hun tanden gebruiken om het bloed van een sterveling te drinken. Meestal in de nek.  
Vampiers zijn moeilijk te herkennen vanwege hun menselijke alter ego, maar een doder zou ze moeten kunnen herkennen zonder ernaar te kijken. Ze zou ze moeten kunnen voelen, zelfs in een drukke ruimte. Ze moet haar geest uitstrekken en dan zal ze ze vinden om haar taak te volbrengen, de mensen bevrijden van de duistere krachten._

Wat was ik blij dat ik niet de doder was, hoopte ik.

_Er zijn verscheidene manieren om vampiers te doden. Allereerst de meest bekende: een houten staak door hun hart, dit zal ze in stof doen veranderen. Verder kun je ze ook onthoofden en blootstellen aan zonlicht. Ook zijn er manieren om vampiers af te weren waaronder wijwater en kruizen.  
Vaak zijn vampiers sterker dan de mensen waarvan ze het lichaam hebben overgenomen. Dus een doder moet op alles voorbereid zijn.  
Een vampier kan zich niet voortplanten, ze zijn onvruchtbaar. Een nieuwe vampier ontstaat doordat een vampier een bepaalde hoeveelheid bloed van zijn slachtoffer drinkt en het slachtoffer daarna ook zijn bloed drinkt.  
Maar meestal word een slachtoffer gewoon gedood, vampiers zijn uiterst gevaarlijk omdat ze geen schuldgevoel hebben. Op het moment dat de demon het lichaam van het slachtoffer overneemt verdwijnt de ziel van de persoon. Vampiers zijn dus gewetenloze moordmachines, ze kunnen wel gevoelens hebben als liefde maar dat is meestal tegenover elkaar. Er zijn maar weinig relaties bekent tussen vampier en levende waarbij de levende uiteindelijk bleef leven._

Nogmaals slikte ik, als ik dan wel de doder was was ik zwaar de pineut. Ik zou het nog geen dag... Nouja eigenlijk nacht uithouden.

"Juffrouw Naamloos, bent u klaar?"

Snel sloeg ik het boek dicht, drukte het weer terug onder mijn kussen en stond op: "Ik ben hier, madame Pleister."

Ze opende de gordijnen en glimlachte: "Je ziet er veel beter uit."

"Dank u wel."

"Professor Perkamentus was hier eerder."

"Oh ja?" Ik probeerde verrast te klinken.

Ze knikte: "Hij vroeg me dit aan je te geven." En ze hield haar hand uit waarin de ketting lag die ik eerder aan hem had gegeven. "Hij wou dat je hem omhield, ten alle tijden. Vraag me niet waarom."

"B-bedankt, denk ik?"

Ze glimlachte en hielp me met de ketting omdoen. Waarna ze wegliep: "Ik zal je over een uurtje ofzo eten brengen." Daarna verdween ze in haar kantoortje.

Ik ging weer op mijn bed liggen en pakte het boek weer van onder mijn kussen. Na nog een half uur door het boek gebladerd te hebben hoorde ik een deur, ik nam aan dat madame Pleister eten kwam brengen dus stopte ik snel het boek onder mijn kussen.

"Hey Naamloosje!" Geen madame Pleister, maar wel een grijnzende Sirius.

"Ben jij nou nooit chagrijnig?"

Hij grijnsde: "Tuurlijk wel, alleen moet ik altijd glimlachen als ik jou zie."

IK gaf hem een chagrijnige blik: "Nou bedankt hè! Een meisje vindt het altijd leuk om lachwekkend genoemd te worden." Zei ik sarcastisch.

Hij wou net zijn mond open doen om mij te vertellen dat hij het helemaal niet zo bedoelde toen de deuren van de ziekenzaal openvlogen. Professor Perkamentus kwam binnen gevolgd door een zwevend meisje die blijkbaar zwevende werd gehouden door een heel klein mannetje die achter haar liep.

Madame Pleister kwam snel de zaal binnenlopen en gebaarde naar het bed, het kleine mannetje liet het meisje voorzichtig op het bed zakken en de drie volwassenen bogen zich over haar een terwijl madame Pleister vragen stelde: "Wat is er gebeurd?"

Het kleine mannetje sprak met een piepstem: "Dat weten we niet, een paar leerlingen vonden haar vanochtend op de traptreden naar het kasteel. Ze had dit bij zich."

Hij hield een paar houten staken omhoog en mijn maag draaide zich om. Mijn blik kruiste even die van Perkamentus maar daarna was zijn volle aandacht weer op het meisje gericht. Ik wierp snel een blik op Sirius, hij zat als versteent. Toen ik weer naar het meisje keek zag ik iets dat me opviel, haar nek. Er zaten twee gaatjes in...

**Ik weet het, ik weet het: Te kort, te veel tekst uit het boek. Maar ik kon niet anders, dit moest gebeuren...**


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hullo, tijd voor Misunderstood! Eindelijk... Anyway, nieuw chappie.  
Ben niet van pan veel te lullen deze keer dus dank aan reviewers:  
delacoure-fleur: Blij dat je het leuk vond en veel succes met je gedichtjes!  
Love Fantasy: Maakt niet uit joh! En die vragen... Word nog erger :P Sorry!  
VEEL PLEZIER!!!**

_Madame Pleister kwam snel de zaal binnenlopen en gebaarde naar het bed, het kleine mannetje liet het meisje voorzichtig op het bed zakken en de drie volwassenen bogen zich over haar een terwijl madame Pleister vragen stelde: "Wat is er gebeurd?"_

_Het kleine mannetje sprak met een piepstem: "Dat weten we niet, een paar leerlingen vonden haar vanochtend op de traptreden naar het kasteel. Ze had dit bij zich."_

_Hij hield een paar houten staken omhoog en mijn maag draaide zich om. Mijn blik kruiste even die van Perkamentus maar daarna was zijn volle aandacht weer op het meisje gericht. Ik wierp snel een blik op Sirius, hij zat als versteent. Toen ik weer naar het meisje keek zag ik iets dat me opviel, haar nek. Er zaten twee gaatjes in..._

Hoofdstuk 8: ...of doder?

Zo'n half uur later, toen iedereen weg was liep ik voorzichtig naar het meisje toe. Voorzichtig zocht ik naar een hartslag om er zeker van te zijn dat ze geen vampier was. Toen ik die had gevonden boog ik me over haar. Ze was mooi en zag er sterk uit, bleek vanwege het bloedtekort, maar sterk.

Ik vroeg me net af wie ze zou zijn toen haar ogen openschoten en hand zich bewoog en mijn keel greep. Ik maakte stikgeluidjes en ze bewoog haar gezicht dicht bij dat van mij: "Wie heeft je gestuurd?"

Langzaamaan voelde ik dat ik rood begon te worden terwijl ik haar hand van mijn keel probeerde te krijgen, er vormde zich een soort van mist in mijn hoofd en ik kon nog net één woord over mijn lippen krijgen: "Lucht." Piepte ik.

Ze fronste en grijnsde toen: "Vampiers hebben geen lucht nodig." Ineens keek ze alsof ze door een trein geraakt werd en liet snel mijn keel los alsof hij gloeiend heet was.

Ik boog voorover, haalde diep adem en liet de koele lucht in mijn longen stromen. De mist trok weg en ik keek haar verwijtend aan: "Waar was dat voor nodig?"

Ze zei niets en bewoog haar mond open en dicht, toen uiteindelijk zei ze: "Wat is er gebeurt?"

Met een zucht zei ik: "Je werd hier ongeveer half uur geleden binnengebracht met bloedtekort, je was op sterven na dood. De zuster hier heeft je opgelapt en toen ik keek of ze je een vampier hadden gemaakt probeerde je me te vermoorden. Dat is zo'n beetje alle wat ik weet."

Alsof het bed onder stroom stond ging ze rechtop zitten: "Ik zal ze krijgen."

Ik legde mijn hand op haar borst en duwde haar terug: "Er word niemand gestraft totdat jij weer op volle kracht bent en trouwens: het is licht."

Ze zuchtte en ging braaf liggen: "Ja, zuster."

"Mag ik vragen wie je bent?"

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek ze me aan: "Caden DuSart" Ze sprak het uit als Keejdùn dusaar. "Wie ben jij dan?"

"Als ik het zou weten zou ik het je vertellen..." zuchtte ik. Ze keek me wantrouwig aan dus vervolgde ik: "Ik ben hier vier dagen terug wakker geworden met geen herinneringen what so ever."

Met een medelevende blik vroeg ze: "En waar is hier?"

"De ziekenzaal van Zweinstein's hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus pokus." Antwoordde ik met een glimlach.

Ze grijnsde: "Goddank, dan ben ik er."

Fronsend keek ik haar aan: "Hoezo? Wou je hier komen dan?"

Ze knikte: "Mijn wachter stuurde me hierheen."

Ik herinnerde me de tekst voor in VAMPYR en vroeg haar: "Wat is een wachter?"

Met een grijns zei ze: "Ik ben een doder en een wachter is iemand... Soort van een meester die de doder voorbereid op haar taak, haar traint als het ware."

Mijn hart sloeg een slag over, ik was geen doder. Ik kon geen doder zijn! Er was er maar een tegelijk, en dat was zij!

Ineens keek Caden wild om zich heen: "Waar is mijn rugtas?"

Ik liep om haar bed heen en haalde een rugtas uit haar nachtkastje: "Deze?"

Ze knikte, deed hem open en zuchtte: "Gelukkig maar." Toen haalde ze een schildpadschild uit haar tas.

"Kamiiiiikoooo." Kirde ze tegen het schild, ik wou haar net voor gek verklaren toen er poten, een kop en een staart uit het schild kwamen. Caden drukte een kus op het kopje en draaide hem om naar mij: "Dit is Kamiko, mijn schildpad. Haar naam is Japans en betekend kleine schildpad, lief hè?"

Ik knikte en aaide Kamiko over haar kopje. Caden zette haar neer op haar dekbed en we keken een tijdje hoe ze over het dekbed kroop, het was zo lief.

Toen sprong stoel op het bed, Kamiko kroop snel terug in haar schild en Caden wou Stoel van het bed afvegen maar ik hield haar tegen: "Hij doet niets hoor. Dit is Stoel, mijn kater."

Ze stak haar hand naar Stoel uit en aaide hem over zijn kopje en hij begon te spinnen en kroop tegen haar aan. Ik keek hem woedend aan en siste: "Verrader."

Caden grinnikte en ik keek haar ook gespeeld boos aan: "Kun je wel? Mijn lieve Stoeltje afpakken?"

Met een grote grijns knikte ze en zei: "Jazeker wel, dat zie je toch."

Er kwam een laag grommend geluid uit de achterkant van mijn keel. Even keken Caden en ik elkaar aan en toen schoten we in de lach.

"HEEEY CHICA'S!"

Caden en ik keken op en in de deuropening stond James met wijdopen armen.

"Wie ís die mafketel?" fluisterde Caden en ik moest op mijn wang bijten om niet te lachen.

Ik siste terug: "Hij is min of meer een vriend van mij."

Ze keek me verbaast aan en fluisterde terug: "Min of meer? Meer min of meer meer?"

Ik zuchtte: "Ik ben nog maar vier dagen wakker."

"Oh ja."

James keek even wantrouwend van Caden naar mij maar kwam toen dichterbij en ik zag dat hij net zo'n zak had als Sirius toen hij me eten bracht: "VOEDSEL!"

Hij grijsde en zette de zak op het bed: "Inderdaad." En haalde er de lekkerste dingen uit.

Ik keek Caden even aan van: Zie je wel dat hij oké is? En ze knikte waarna zij en James zich aan elkaar voorstelden en we aanvielen.

Halverwege vroeg ik aan James: "Hoe is het met Sirius? Heeft hij al weer een beetje kleur in zijn wangen?"

James grijnsde: "Genoeg om achter Samantha Jefferson aan te gaan."

"Laat me raden, hij is een player?" zei Caden.

"Zo kun je het ook noemen." Zei James schouderophalend.

Ik fronste: "Zo is hij nooit op mij overgekomen, hij leek altijd soort van oprecht."

James fronste ook: "Ja, dat snap ik eigenlijk niet. Normaal is hij heel anders tegenover meisjes." Toen haalde hij zijn schouders op en at verder.

Maar ik kon het niet zo makkelijk van me afzetten, waarom deed Sirius zo anders tegen mij dan? Ik nam me voor het aan hem te vragen als ik de kans kreeg.

"Mond open." Omdat ik zo in gedachten verzonken was deed ik mijn mond open zonder erbij na te denken. En voor ik het wist was mijn mond gevuld met een totaal aantal van vier negerzoenen, de helft puilde eruit. Na met de grootste moeite doorgeslikt te hebben keek ik Caden en James verwijtend aan: "Stelletje mentaal gestoorden."

Ze gaven me allebei een identieke ingenomen grijns en ik barstte in lachen uit: "Jullie zijn echt super maf!"

Door het lachen was de ketting onder mijn ziekenhuisgewaad uit gegleden en Caden keek er met grote ogen naar: "Hoe kom je daar aan?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Die had ik nog."

Ze maakte even een visbeweging met haar mond en toen nam ze mijn gezicht nog eens in haar op en fluisterde: "Oh my god, jij bent het."

Fronsend keek ik haar aan: "Ik ben wat?"

"Jij bent de verloren doder..."

**THAT'S I-HIT:P VROLIJK PAASFEEST ALLEMAAL!**


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Moet ik nog beginnen met sorry zeggen??? Het lijkt wel of dat het enige is dat ik tegenwoordig doe: sorry zeggen voor zo laat(eerder te laat(4 maanden en 14 dagen) uploaden. Maar alsnog sorry mensen, het spijt me echt heel erg. Echt waar. Nouja, in ieder geval bedankt aan de reviewers:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Ach ja, en in dit hst. Beantwoord ik niets… alleen nog maar meer vragen :P ;)  
****delacoure-fleur:**** Dankje!  
****ik:**** Nu dus… veeeeeeeeel later :S  
****geheimpje:**** Okey… ik héb upgedate… je zei niet wanneer :P ;)  
****it's-the-princess-in-me:**** Jah, ik vond het ook wel tijd worden… ach ja :P  
Veel plezier met dit hst. :D**

**Hoofdstuk 9: Geen ruzie zoeken met meiden**

James begon te lachen: "W-w-wat? De wat?!"

In tegenstelling tot hem keek ik Caden bloedserieus aan en zij keek net zo terug: "Ik ben de wat?" Zei ik doodkalm.

Caden haalde diep adem: "Jij. Bent. De. Verloren. Doder."

"Oh." Verder niets, ik dacht niets, deed niets, alleen 'oh'

Eindelijk hield James op met lachen en staarde ons beiden aan alsof we gek waren: "Zijn jullie helemaal kierewiet ofzo?! De verloren doder? Dat kan nooit!

Caden keek hem kalm aan: "En waarom dan niet."

Ja, waarom dan niet? Het klonk logisch, alsof het klopte. Ik dacht, nee ik wist dat het klopte. Ik was de verdwenen doder.

James zuchtte: "Omdat die verdween in 1898. Laaaaaaaaaaaang voordat wij… of zij geboren was."

Oh, probleempje in mijn plan. Misschien was het toch niet zo zeker. Maar het voelde zo duidelijk, zo… zo als de waarheid.

Zonder op James en Caden te letten stond ik op en liep als in trance naar mijn bed, haalde het boek onder het kussen neer, liep weer terug naar Caden en James en legde het boek voor ze neer. Hun monden vielen open.

"D-d-dat is onmogelijk!" stotterde James.

Maar Caden keek me vragend aan: "Mag ik het open maken?"

Ik gebaarde met mijn hand: "Ga je gang."

Met het grootste respect opende ze voorzichtig het boek en las de tekst op de eerste pagina in het dunnen handschrift. Toen ze het had gelezen keek ze omhoog naar me: "Weet je wie dit heeft geschreven?"

Even dacht ik na en zei overwogen: "Ik weet het niet… misschien… nee."

"Wat?!" drong ze aan.

"Perkamentus heeft dit boek onder mijn kussen gelegd, misschien heeft hij… Maar dat kan niet, dan had hij het wel verteld… toch?" besloot ik mijn zin onzeker.

James mengde zich weer in het gesprek: "Ik denk nog steeds dat jullie ongelijk hebben enzo, maar het bewijs wijst de andere kant op. Dus zal ik ook maar mijn steentje bijdragen: dat handschrift is van Perkamentus. Nouja, het lijkt er in ieder geval ontzettend veel op."

Voorzichtig bladerde Caden het boek door alsof het elk moment uit elkaar kon vallen. Ik vroeg me af waarom maar besloot niets te zeggen.

Ze mompelde iets in zichzelf maar leek totaal in het boek op te gaan dus draaide ik me naar James en fluisterde: "Wat is er zo bijzonder aan dit boek?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Niet veel, behalve dat het het meest accurate, meest oude boek uit de geschiedenis is én dat er maar een van op de wereld is."

"Oh." En ik haalde mijn schouders ook op, toen lachten we samen tot Caden ons beiden een boze blik wierp.

"HALLO IEDEREEN!" Sirius huppelde zo ongeveer de ziekenzaal binnen.

Als hij ons bij elkaar ziet zitten, James en ik nog nagrinnikend en Caden die hem een boze blik toewerpt, neemt hij een aanloopje en doet alsof hij op het bed wil springen. Bang dat hij mij zou raken rolde ik achteruit, en alsof het al niet genoeg was viel ik weer van het bed af. Ze zouden de bedden hier lager moeten maken.

James die het waarschijnlijk wel gewend was dat Sirius zoiets deed lachte samen met zijn beste vriend terwijl Caden geïrriteerd zuchtte, het boek oppakte en naar mijn bed liep om daar verder te gaan met lezen.

Ik kreunde en kwam langzaam overeind. Maar voor ik ook maar op mijn voeten stond lag ik al weer op de grond, Sirius was bovenop mij gaan zitten: "Zo Naamloosje, zeg het eens?"

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek ik hem aan: "Zeg eens, wat?"

"Hoe gaat het?"

Ik zuchtte en met kracht en bewegingen waarvan ik niet wist dat ik ze had draaide ik de rollen razendsnel om, nu zat ik bovenop hem en hield zijn armen tegen de grond: "Het GING goed, tot ik op de grond viel dankzij JOU!"

Sirius leek even geschrokken, toen grijnsde hij weer en zei zelfverzekerd: "Dat is jammer dan hè. Wat wou je er aan doen?"

Even dacht ik na en toen grijnsde ik gemeen: "Dit." En begon hem als een razende te kietelen.

Tot mijn grote tevredenheid gaf hij een gilletje en begon te lachen, toen de tranen over zijn wangen stroomden besloot ik dat hij wel genoeg had gehad.

Het eerste wat Sirius deed toen hij opgehouden was met lachen was James boos aankijken: "Mooie vriend ben jij."

James, die de hele tijd had gelachen, keek Sirius aan: "Je moet geen ruzie zoeken met meiden man, dat had ik je al vaker gezegd."

"Laat me raden, je hebt een oudere zus." We keken alle drie naar Caden die James grijnzend aankeek.

James grijnsde terug: "Nope, enigst kind."

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Verklaard de arrogantie." En toen ging ze verder met lezen.

Ik en Sirius proestten het uit maar James leek zwaar beledigt en liep met zijn neus de lucht in de ziekenzaal uit. Ik rolde van Sirius af en wou opstaan, maar hij trok me weer naar beneden zodat ik naast hem op de grond belandde.

"Laat hem maar, hij moet even zijn drama queen moment hebben."

Grijnzend ging ik liggen en keek Sirius van opzij aan, toen herinnerde ik me weer wat ik me nog geen uur geleden had voorgenomen: "Sirius, waarom doe je anders tegen mij dan tegen andere meisjes?"

Hij keek me fronsend aan: "Hoe bedoel je?"

"James zei dat je soort van een player bent, maar zo kom je helemaal niet op mij over."

Nog fronsend haalde hij zijn schouders op: "Ik weet het niet, echt niet. Ik voel me ook anders rondom jou."

Caden lachte zachtjes: "Hij is verliefd op je."

**Sorry voor de belabberd korte lengte… ik beloof deze keer niet zo lang te wachten met updaten als deze keer key? **


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hey mensen!!! Na euhm… iets meer dan een half jaar #slaat zichzelf herhaaldelijk met een spatel die toevallig binnen bereik ligt# eindelijk weer een update. Echt duizend maal sorry dat het zo lang duurde, ik had helemaal niet door dat het al zo lang was ' Nouja, ik zal jullie niet langer laten wachten alhoewel… nog ff de bedankjes dan:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Oeps! Nu heeft het nog langer geduurt! Het spijt me echt zo erg, het begin van het hoofdstuk had ik ergens in oktober al klaar… toen ben ik het vergeten :S  
****aquakim:**** Blij dat je dat vind… je zult alleen wel merken dat mijn updatesnelheid véél minder verslavend is :S sorry!  
Nouja, veel plezier en sorry voor de extreem lamme titel :S  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 10: Love's a bitch

Er klonk een gerinkel en we keken alle drie naar de deuropening, daar stond een meisje. Ze had lang blond haar dat in golfjes tot halverwege haar middel kwam en blauwe ogen, ze was redelijk knap en zag eruit of ze dat wist. Naast haar op de grond lag een roze tas die aan het gerinkel te horen vol zat met flesjes.

Met haar ogen wijd open gesperd keek ze naar Sirius die er bleekjes uitzag.

"Op HÁÁR? Op die slet?! Ik dacht dat je verliefd was op MIJ." Ze leek compleet hysterisch. "Toen James me vertelde dat je op de ziekenzaal was dacht ik dat je vriend weer een van zijn rare ongelukjes had gehad… Maar nu weet ik het, je zat gewoon met haar te vozen. Van twee walletjes eten."

Met grote ogen keek ik langs Sirius naar Caden die zelf met grote ogen van Sirius naar het meisje in de deuropening keek, geschrokken van wat ze had aangericht.

"Oh, kijk maar niet zo schijnheilig." Ik keek weer naar het meisje en zag dat ze me woedend aankeek.

"W-wie? Ik? Wat?!"

Ze begon hysterisch te lachen: "Je bent een afschuwelijke actrice, puh-lease zeg."

"Hey!" Caden was opgestaan. "Ík zei dat hij verliefd was, niet een van hun. En daarbij maakte ik maar een geintje!"

Het meisje keek haar minachtend aan: "En jij bent?"

Caden rechtte haar rug en gooide haar lange, lichtbruine haar over haar schouder: "Ik ben Caden DuSart."

De mond van het meisje viel op zo'n dolkomische manier open dat ik de behoefte had in lachen uit te barsten, maar besloot toch maar me stil te houden. Nadat het even stil was fluisterde het blonde meisje Caden DuSart als in DE Caden DuSart, de doder?"

Caden knikte en ik keek Sirius met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hij gaf me snel een scheve glimlach, waarvan mijn hart compleet door het dolle heen ging, stond toen op en liep naar het meisje.

Ineens besefte ik iets: "Jij ben Samantha Jefferson."

Verbaast keek ze me aan: "Ja, dat klopt… en jij bent?"

OH SHIT!!! Wat moest ik hierop zeggen???

Maar goddank sprak Sirius voor ik nog die vraag hoefde te beantwoorden: "Saaaaam, je zocht mij?"

Ze zette zo'n suikerzoete glimlach op dat ik dacht dat mijn tanden er een voor een uit zouden vallen, maar Sirius glimlachte terug en ze kirde: "Ja schatje, ik wou vragen of je zin had om met me mee te gaan naar Zweinsveld…"

Zijn glimlach werd breder en hij knikte: "Natuurlijk… lieverd."

Achter hun rug zag ik hoe Caden haar vinger in haar mond stak en deed of ze moest overgeven. Ik glimlachte naar haar maar van binnen voelde ik alsof ik echt zou over moeten geven als ze zo nog langer door zouden gaan.

Gelukkig pakte Sirius zonder Caden en mij nog een blik waardig te gunnen de roze tas van de grond, sloeg een arm om Samantha heen en liep met haar de ziekenzaal uit.

Ik zette me af van de grond, ging rechtop staan en klopte mijn kleding af: "Dat was…"

"Grof." Maakte Caden mijn zin af terwijl ze weer op mijn bed neerplofte.

Ik knikte: "Inderdaad, wat een verwend nest."

Caden snoof: "Ja, maar zag je hoe ze omsloeg toen ze mijn naam hoorde."

Grinnikend herinnerde ik me haar verbaasde blik: "Stomme doos."

"Goh, hoor ik daar iets jaloezie?" zei Caden grijnzend.

Ik keek haar minachtend aan: "Ja, dacht het ook."

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en een nog bredere glimlach keek ze terug: "Ach ja, dat bedoel ik maar… voor je het weet zijn de leuke jongens bezet."

"Dat doet me ergens aan denken…"

Caden fronste: "Wat?"

Ik nam een aanloopje en sprong naast haar op mijn bed: "Heb jij een vriendje?"

Dit had de gewenste uitwerking, Caden werd knalrood en begon te stotteren: "Ik… nou… wat… ja maar…" en toen viel ze stil.

Grijnzend keek ik haar aan: "Sorry, ik spreek geen stotter. Zou je het erg vinden dat even te vertalen?"

Woedend keek ze me aan maar toen schudde ze haar hoofd: "Nope, ik heb geen vriendje: Het is alleen maar gevaarlijk gezien wat ik doe."

Ik knikte, ze had gelijk: hoe meer vrienden hoe meer mensen ze in gevaar bracht… God ik hoopte dat ze het fout had en ik toch geen doder was, ik zag er met de minuut meer tegen op.

"Ennn…" Caden keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan: "Je hebt nog steeds niet geantwoord op mijn vraag: vind je Sirius leuk of niet?"

Deze keer was ik degene die stotterde en rood werd: "Nouja… ik… wat… ach… wat maakt dat nou weer uit?" beet ik haar uiteindelijk toe, geïrriteerd dat ze me in verlegenheid had gebracht: "Hij heeft toch al een vriendin."

Maar ze grijnsde: "Dus je vind hem leuk."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik denk het…"

"Aaaaaah! Ik wist he-"

"BONK"

"CADEN! MOEST JE NOU ZO SCHREEUWEN?! IK SCHROK ME TE PLETTER!" Voorzichtig krabbelde ik overeind, ik begon wel erg vriendelijk te worden met de vloer hier. Dit was gewoon absurd, ze zouden van die hekjes langs de zijkant moeten maken… Ik zou het madame Pleister vragen.

Toen ik op het bed neerplofte giechelde Caden en ik wierp haar een boze blik toe, pakte het oude boek van het bed en beende naar de badkamer waarin ik me opsloot… dit kon ik even niet hebben.

Woedend ging ik in kleermakerszit op de badkamervloer zitten met mijn rug tegen de muur en het boek op mijn knieën. Langzaam bladerde ik door de verweerde pagina's, op zoek naar iets dat me zou afleiden van Cadens gebonk.

Op pagina 394 kwam ik iets tegen dat me interessant leek, er stond in koeienletters boven: _Michealanchelo van Helzen_

_Een vampier die stamt uit de middeleeuwen, zijn precieze leeftijd is onbekend. Geboren met ouders als lord en lady van Helzen had Michealanchelo een makkelijke jeugd.  
Vanaf een moment ergens rond zijn achtiende verdween hij na allebei zijn ouders en het hele personeel in het midden van de nacht vermoord had. Om zo'n twintig jaar later weer op te duiken om een gigantische massamoord te plegen in een klein plaatsje ten zuiden van London, het huidige Caterham. Op het eerste gezicht leek het of er maar een leven gespaard was: dat van de jonge Ursula Warbock, dochter van een molenaar, die zich verstopt had in de kelder van de kerk. Dit bleek fout te zijn toen zij, en Michealanchelo die zich had teruggetrokken in een nabij bos, in het holst van de nacht alle hulptroepen die hadden besloten te blijven vermoordden.  
Vanuit hier loopt een bloederig spoor door de geschiedenis met vele massamoorden door Michealanchelo en zijn metgezel Ursula. Tot ergens rond maart 1909 als Michealanchelo plotseling halverwege een massamoord verdwijnt en Ursula een plaatselijke jongen, Patrick Davidson, tot haar nieuwe metgezel maakt.  
Michealanchelo is herkenbaar door de tatoeage van het teken van oneindigheid op zijn rechter schouderblad en een moedervlek in de vorm van een ster op zijn nek.  
Hij heeft tot nog toe een doder vermoord, dit door haar eerst gek te laten worden en toen langzaam…_

Een misselijkmakend gevoel overviel me toen ik dat laatste stukje las en ik kroop naar de toilet waarin ik overgaf. Terwijl ik miserabel met mijn hoofd boven de bril bungelde besloot ik iets: HET KON ME NIET SCHELEN OF IK UITVERKOREN WAS OF NIET, IK WOU GEEN DODER ZIJN!!!

**Volgens mij verpest ik jullie hele zin om het verhaal te lezen door zo lang tussen de hoofdstukken te laten zitten… ontzettend sorry hiervoor, echt waar!!! Nouja, laat horen wat jullie vinden als jullie me niet al te erg haten.**


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**Oh dear god… Dit ga ik niet eens proberen goed te praten -_-' Someone just shoot me now… Meer dan 2 jaar niet geupdate :( Njah, iig kom ik nu dichter in de buurt van waar ik heen wil met dit verhaal (A) voor wie het interesseert.  
Anyway, bedankjes… (Gaat kijken of ze überhaupt reviewers heeft… o.0 wow.)  
****The Writing Quill:**** Goody! Nog meer vragen ^^ ach jah, je moet het toch interessant houden he ;)  
****Aquakim:**** Euhm… no comment? (A)  
****Cicillia:**** -_-' (need I say more?)  
****Jade Lammourgy:**** Omg… het is ALWEER vakantie :s **

Hoofdstuk 11: Nachtmerrie of voorspelling?

Toen ik overeind kon staan deed ik de deur open en Caden kwam met een woedende uitdrukking naar binnen rennen, maar haar uitdrukking veranderde meteen naar bezorgd toen ze mijn betraande gezicht zag: "Hey meid, gaat het?"

Ik wees walgend naar het boek dat nog aan de andere kant van de badkamer lag: "Klopt alles wat in dat boek staat?"

Caden keek me verbaast aan en knikte: "Ja. Zoals James al zei is dit het meest accurate boek over bovennatuurlijke wezens ter wereld."

Op dat punt was ik blij dat mijn maag leeg was want anders had ik zo weer naar het toilet moeten rennen. Wel voelde ik dat het gevoel in mijn benen wegebde en niet lang daarna zat ik op de grond. Om bij bewustzijn te blijven duwde ik mijn ene wang tegen de koude, wit met donkerblauwe tegels op de muur van de badkamer.

Ondertussen had Caden het boek opgepakt en gelezen wat ik net had gelezen Ze nam het beter op dan dat ik had gedaan, maar zag ook lichtelijk groen. "Oh."

Een lange tijd bleef het doodstil, ik wisselde een paar keer mijn wangen om: eerst rechts tegen de koude tegels, toen links, toen weer rechts. Caden was op de badrand gaan zitten en hield zichzelf krampachtig vast, alles om maar niet om te vallen.

Ik hoorde haar diep en rustig ademen en zachtjes een liedje neurien, waarschijnlijk om zichzelf te kalmeren. Maar boven alles uit hoorde ik het gebonk van mijn hart, mijn onregelmatige ademhaling en het gesuis van het bloed in mijn oren. Wat ik ook probeerde, ik kon mezelf maar niet kalmeren.

Toen Caden voldoende gekalmeerd was stond ze op: "Gaat het weer beter?"

Ik keek haar aan en schudde mijn hoofd, mijn stem niet vertrouwend.

"Kom, ik help je naar je bed." Ze reikte me haar hand en ik stak mijn hand uit om de hare te pakken maar mijn hand trilde te erg.

Voorzichtig pakte Caden mijn beide polsen, de ene die ik uitstak en ook die nog op mijn schoot lag. Langzaam trok ze me overeind en gooide een van mijn armen over haar schouder.

Mijn benen trilden zo erg dat ik niet eens zelf kon lopen, Caden hield me overeind en sleepte me half mee terwijl ik probeerde te helpen voor zover lukte. Na vijf zenuwslopende minuten waarin ik elk moment verwachte flauw te vallen lag ik eindelijk in mijn eigen bed.

Ik rolde me op tot een balletje op mijn zij en Caden legde mijn deken voorzichtig over me heen: "Probeer maar wat te slapen."

Ze haalde zelf het boek uit de badkamer en ging in kleermakerszit op haar bed zitten lezen. Het viel me op dat haar gezicht steeds witter werd.

Het duurde lang voor ik in slaap viel, ik lag nog een lange tijd te rillen en toen ik eindelijk rustig werd merkte ik pas hoe moe ik was.

_Het ene moment lag ik nog rustig in mijn bed op de ziekenzaal en het volgende moment was alles naast me een waas. Ik moest moeite doen om te zien wat er gebeurde, toen kreeg ik door dat ik aan het rennen was, over een kerkhof. Er stond een zacht briesje, het was een heldere nacht en de volle maan verlichtte mijn pad. Op mijn hartslag die in het ritme bonkte met mijn rennende voeten, de ruisende bladeren en een enkele uil na was het doodstil. Ik hoorde niemand achter me aan rennen, toch wist ik dat er iemand was._

_Stil maar dodelijk._

_Plotseling stond ik stil, voor mijn strekte zich voor zover ik kon kijken een vijf meter hoog hek helemaal gemaakt van prikkeldraad, met van die grote punten helemaal bovenop. Maar mijn angst voor wat achter me aanzat was groter dan mijn angst mezelf te bezeren aan het hek, alles was beter dan in zijn handen terecht komen._

_Dus begon ik te klimmen, na een meter waren mijn handen helemaal opengereten en bloederig van het prikkeldraad maar dat kon me niet tegenhouden, ik bleef doorklimmen. Ik was bijna over het hek, nog een meter, vijftig centimeter, en ik had de rand vast. Ik probeerde de bovenkant tussen de punten vast te pakken en mezelf omhoog te hijsen. Het lukte half en ik kon een been over het hek heen gooien. _

_Ik wou mezelf nog iets hoger drukken zodat ik mijn andere been er ook overheen kon slingeren, maar mijn bloederige, brandende handen weigerden dienst. Op pure wilskracht slingerde ik vanuit half-hangende positie tussen twee gigantische punten die me makkelijk zouden kunnen doorboren mijn tweede been over het hek._

_Zonder de moeite te nemen me ergens vast te houden liet ik me aan de andere kant van het hek naar beneden vallen. Hoe sneller ik weg was des te beter, ik kon me niet met onbelangrijke dingen als schrammen, kneuzingen of breuken bezig houden. Als ik hier niet snel wegkwam was ik dood._

_Wonderbaarlijk genoeg kon ik nog steeds rennen. Dus dat was wat ik deed, ik rende en rende over lege wegen, langs dichtgetimmerde huizen. Tot plotseling, in de verte, het was een licht__…__ misschien was het mijn redding._

_Ik bleef rennen, al voelden mijn benen loodzwaar en deed alles zeer, ik MOEST blijven rennen. Langzaam maar zeker kwam het lichtpuntje dichterbij. _

_Instinctief voelde ik dat hoewel ik steeds dichter in de buurt van het lichtpuntje kwam mijn achtervolger mij ook steeds dichter op mijn hielen zat. Als ik niet sneller ging zou ik het lichtpuntje niet eens halen!_

_Met kracht waarvan ik niet wist dat ik het in mij had begon ik te sprinten, nog even en dan was ik bij het lichtpuntje, dat nu inderdaad een huisje bleek te zijn. Ik voelde hoe de afstand tussen mij en mijn achtervolger nóg kleiner werd. _

_Maar ik moest het huisje halen, nog héél eventjes. Nog zo__'__n honderd meter naar het huisje en toen hoorde ik mijn achtervolger. Het was niet veel, een kleine plof, alsof je uit een boom op een matras springt. Niet hard, maar hard genoeg om te weten dat er géén honderd meter meer tussen mij en hem zat. _

_Ik rende met mijn laatste kracht naar het huis en bonkte, de deur werd meteen geopend en ik viel naar binnen, voorover op de grond. Met mijn been trapte ik de deur achter mij weer dicht. Ik rolde op mijn rug, rillend, uitgeput en happend naar adem, maar in ieder geval in leven. Ik hield mijn ogen dichtgeknepen. Verwachtend dat ieder moment mijn achtervolger binnen zou kunnen komen stormen en me alsnog vermoorden__…__ maar de deur bleef dicht._

_Na een minuut of vijf opende ik voorzichtig mijn ogen, een jongen keek op me neer. Hij kon niet ouder zijn dan een jaar of achttien, negentien en had de prachtigste diep blauwe ogen: __"__Gaat het een beetje?__"_

_Door luchttekort ging spreken moeilijk maar ik knikte trillerig. Alles zou goed komen, mijn achtervolger was buiten en ik was hier veilig binnen. Na een tijdje hielp de jongen mij omhoog, leidde me naar een grote knusse stoel bij de haard en legde een warme deken over me heen. Ik waardeerde het gebaar maar de adrenaline pompte nog steeds door mijn lijf en ik wou iets doen. Maar omdat ik hem niet wou beledigen bleef ik rustig zitten en begon mijn handen te bestuderen__…__ het zag er slecht uit._

_Ze waren helemaal opengereten en zaten vol zand en steentjes van de val van het hek. Mijn rechterhand was zelfs zozeer toegetakeld dat bijna al het vel van mijn handpalm er aan een kant naast hing._

_Ik bleef zo zitten tot mijn redder terug kwam, hij had een verbandtrommel mee genomen en begon mijn handen te ontsmetten. Vreemd genoeg deed het niet zeer, nu ik erover nadacht had ik nergens pijn. Toch deed hij heel voorzichtig._

_Toen mijn linkerhand klaar was en ik mijn stem weer genoeg vertrouwde besloot ik dat het tijd was dat ik mijn excuses aanbood. Dus kraakte ik: __"__H-het sp-p-pijt me.__"_

_De jongen keek verbaast op van mijn rechterhand, __"__Waarvoor?__"_

_Ik onderdrukte de behoefde met mijn ogen te rollen, hij deed alsof het doodnormaal was dat er midden in de nacht wildvreemde mensen binnen komen vallen die onder de schrammen en wonden zitten. _

_Met mijn linkerhand maakte ik een onbeholpen gebaar: __"__Dit al-les.__"_

_Hij keek me triest aan, __"__Ik weet al heel lang dat er hier in de buurt iets op jacht is. Bijna elke week word er wel een aangevreten lichaam gevonden. Jij bent de eerste gelukkig genoeg het te overleven.__"_

_Zijn woordkeuze gaf me rillingen: Jacht? Aangevreten? Waaraan was ik in godsnaam ontsnapt? _

"_Is dat waarom dit het enige bewoonde huis in de wijde omtrek is?__"__ Vroeg ik, besluitend dat ik het liever niet wou weten._

_De jongen knikte: __"__De rest van de buurtbewoners is óf aan haar ten prooi gevallen óf op tijd verhuist.__"_

_Weer die rare woordkeuze: Prooi. En hoe wist hij dat het een zij was?_

"_Waarom ben jij hier nog dan?__"__ Oké, het was misschien een beetje onbeleefd maar ik was hier verdomme letterlijk met de deur in huis gevallen, veel erger dan dat kan niet._

_De diep blauwe ogen van de jongen dwaalden af naar het raam waardoor de volle maan nog steeds even helder te zien was: __"__Ze kan hier niet binnenkomen, nog niet.__"__ Het was meer of hij tegen zichzelf sprak dan tegen mij, en op de een of andere manier werd ik nerveus van die blik in zijn ogen._

_Toen schudde hij zijn hoofd, haalde een hand door zijn lichtbruine krullen en keek me met een glimlach aan: __"__Maar daar hoef jij je geen zorgen over te maken, voor die tijd ben jij hier al lang weg. Wil je een kopje thee?__"_

_Even wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen, de overschakeling van aangevreten lijken en een jagend iets dat hier __'__s nachts ronddwaalde naar thee ging me iets te plotseling._

_De jongen keek me verwachtingsvol aan en ik realiseerde me dat hij op een antwoord wachtte: __"__Ja, doe maar.__"_

_Terwijl hij in de keuken bezig was realiseerde ik mij iets, ik wist niet eens hoe de jongen die mijn leven gered had heette! Dus wachtte ik in spanning tot hij terug kwam, alle andere vragen onderdrukkend, toen hij in een stoel naast mij ging zitten en twee kopjes thee op tafel zette gooide ik het eruit: __"__Hoe heet je eigenlijk?__"_

_Oké, dus dat was onbeschoft__…__ dat weet ik ook wel, maar ik was heel erg nieuwsgierig._

_De jongen leek lichtelijk geschrokken van mijn plotselinge uitbarsting maar begon snel te glimlachen: __"__Micheal, maar noem me maar Mike hoor. Hoe heet jij dan?__"_

_Ik dacht na en zuchtte: __"__Ik weet het zo niet__…__ volgens mij begon het met een J__…__ maar het kan ook een P zijn, of heel iets anders.__"__ Ik haalde mijn schouders op: __"__Sorry, ik weet het echt niet.__"_

_Hij glimlachte vriendelijk: __"__Maakt niet uit, J, dat komt vast nog wel.__"_

_Plotseling vloog er een takje tegen het raam, er klonk een luide tik door de kamer, ik sprong overeind waardoor mijn nog bijna volle kopje thee, dat ik in mijn handen had gehouden, helemaal over zijn shirt heen ging. _

_Mike sprong geschrokken overeind, en begon toen te lachen. Het leek net alsof er een melodie in zijn lach zat, het was erg prettig om naar te luisteren. Na een tijdje stopte hij en zei: __"__Ik wist wel dat het slim was als ik lauwe thee zou zetten. Anders was ik nu lelijk verbrand geweest.__"_

"_Het spijt me zo! Het ging per ongeluk, het takje en dat geluid en__…__ en__…__ ik schrok.__"__ Ik probeerde mezelf te verontschuldigen._

_Hij legde een hand op mijn arm: __"__Het is al goed, je hebt net iets traumatisch beleefd. Het is niet meer dan normaal dat je zo reageert. En daarbij is er niemand verwond, alleen mijn shirt is nat. Ga rustig zitten en neem mijn kopje maar. Ik zal even een ander shirt aan trekken en een nieuwe kop thee voor mezelf zetten.__"_

_Terwijl hij zich omdraaide liet ik me terug in de stoel zakken. Hij liep van me weg en trok ondertussen zijn shirt al over zijn hoofd. Wow! Hij had een mooie rug, gespierd maar niet te en die schouders__…__ wacht, wat was dat op zijn rechterschouder?_

_Was dat? Nee__…__ Ik begon te hyperventileren: Een tatoo van het teken van oneindigheid op zijn schouder en de enige persoon die leefde in een slachtveld. En Micheal? Serieus?_

"_Micheal-angelo__…"_

_Het was amper een fluister maar hij had het toch gehoord en draaide zich razendsnel om, een geschrokken uitdrukking op zijn gezicht: __"__Nee! Dat monster ben ik niet meer.__"_

_Maar ik was gestopt met luisteren en rende naar de deur, met als enige gedachte: Als ik moet kiezen tussen twee monsters, alles beter dan Michealangelo._

_Ik rende weg van het huis. Hij kwam achter me aan, maar leek niet verder dan de deur te kunnen. Toch probeerde hij uit alle macht achter me aan te komen: __"__J! KIJK UIT! URSULA NEE!__"_

_Omdat ik me naar de deur gedraaid had, had ik niet gezien dat mijn eerdere achtervolgster vlak achter me stond. Maar voor ik ook maar iets kon doen om mezelf te beschermen hoorde ik een hoog gegiechel en zonken haar tanden in mijn nek._

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Ik schoot overeind in bed.

Ik verwachtte Ursula of Michealangelo te zien daarentegen zag ik Remus net voor hij van schrik van mijn bed af viel. Nog steeds ontzettend geschrokken zat ik rechtop in bed naar adem te happen.

Madame Pleister en Caden kwamen aanrennen en madame Pleister begon boos te doen tegen Remus dat hij me had laten schrikken. Toen ik dit doorhad sprong ik er snel tussen: "Nee! Nee! Ik had een nachtmerrie, Remus deed niets."

Dit leek haar iets te kalmeren: "Laat me de volgende keer niet zo schrikken." zei ze tegen mij en met een laatste boze blik naar Remus ging ze terug naar haar kantoor.

Remus kroop weer terug op mijn bed en Caden ging naast haar zitten: "Waar ging je nachtmerrie over?" Ik vertelde alles wat er gebeurt was in mijn nachtmerrie.

Toen we klaar waren vroeg Caden: "Denk je dat het een voorspellende droom was?"

Met grote ogen keek ik haar aan: "Kan dat?"

Ze knikte: "Als doder heb je soms voorspellende dromen."

"Denk je dat dit gaat gebeuren dan? Want ik herkende de omgeving niet." zei ik, meer om mezelf te overtuigen.

Caden gaf me een trieste glimlach: "Het hoeft niet precies zo te zijn als in je droom, er kunnen ook bepaalde elementen zijn die in je leven terugkomen of het algemene idee."

Met en zucht liet ik me weer achterover vallen in mijn bed: "Aangezien ik geen doder ben maakt het toch niet uit…"

Caden begon: "Dat is ni-"

"Laat me nou even dromen." Ik keek haar smekend aan.

Ze glimlachte en klopte me op mijn been: "Droom jij nog maar even dan." En met die woorden vertrokken Remus en zij. Ik draaide me om en probeerde weer te slapen. Het duurde naar mijn idee uren voor ik uiteindelijk wegdreef, deze keer gelukkig in een droomloze slaap.

**IK BELOOF NIETS MEER! Maar ik heb nu wel een afspraak met een vriendin gemaakt dat ik iig meer moet gaan schrijven dus dat ga ik (hopelijk) doen****…  
****Ps. Van reviewtjes ga ik schrijven! Kijk maar naar deze update! (Iemand had op een van mijn andere verhalen gereviewt -_-')**


End file.
